Socializing Among Socialites
by Heir Head
Summary: What is it like to be a Huntzberger Heiress? Lori Huntzberger shows us. NOT Logan and Rory's kid. Please RR
1. Changing and Friends

A/N This has been buzzing around in my head for a while just bursting to come out. For full character profiles read The Fabulous life of….

Disclaimer—I don't own anything in this fan fiction. All characters belong to Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill and Spy High (written by A. J. Butcher)

Lori Huntzberger, daughter of the richest man in the world, sat outside a café in hot Venice. She focused her eyes on a scene that was playing out a couple of yards in front of her. It was a mother and child laughing and smiling, completely unaware of their surroundings they were so rapped up in each other you could tell they had a strong bond. She moved her gaze down to the big diamond ring that stood out on her finger. It was an Ok ring but you could tell Alessandro hadn't put much thought into it.

Alessandro was her boyfriend turned fiancé of 2 years. He was the typical Italian Stallion dark hair, dark eyes, tanned and refined. At first he was so caring and gentle and treated Lori like she was the only woman in the world but that soon changed. He became violent and had put her in hospital at least twice then came the same routine he would apologise she would forgive him and they would go back to acting like everything was fine until the next time. She ran a hand through her now brunette hair for 18 years she had been this gorgeous Paris Hilton blonde but Alessandro said that he didn't like blondes and that he only liked brunettes so he had made her dye it into a dark brown. Her eyes started stinging and she reached up and moved the green contact lens around. If you looked closely you could tell they were contacts as you could see the bright blue topaz eyes shining through. Alessandro had said that he didn't like girls with blue eyes and that he liked girls with green eyes and so he had bought her green contacts for her 20th birthday and she had agreed to wear them.

He had cut her off from her family and friends and told her that as long as she had him she didn't need anyone else. She missed her family so much that she would cry herself to sleep at night on nights when Alessandro was out somewhere. She missed her mom who had made her into the young woman she was now. She missed her dad who gave her advice on how to avoid the paparazzi amongst other things. She missed her brothers, Logan, Lucas and Nathan who no matter what the situation could always make her laugh. She missed her sister who looked so like her back when she was outgoing and happy. Most of all she missed the freedom of being able to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

The Huntzbergers were like American Royalty. They were the top of high society and all the newspapers wanted a piece of them. Out of all the Huntzberger children Lori was the one that attended all the red carpet events and was pictured most in various magazines. To the world Lori and Alessandro had the perfect relationship both gorgeous, young and stinking rich but to the high society world it was doomed. She was a Huntzberger and he was a Colciago. Granted he was High Society but only because his family had won a fortune a few years ago and they had shot to fame. Old money families and new money families did not mix they were the rules of high society.

She looked down at herself and saw the plain clothes that she was wearing. Lori loved wearing designer clothes they were her passion but Alessandro had said that wearing normal clothes would make her more inconspicuous to the paparazzi and she would just blend into the background. He had taken her clothes and stored them somewhere only to be worn on public appearances.

She looked back over at the mother and daughter, who were now eating ice cream, and surveyed them. She had always wanted 2 or 3 children Lori had always said they would make her complete but Alessandro said that children were a nuisance and that why should he waste his precious money on something that would never amount to anything.

Her expression changed as she realised that he wasn't looking after her best interests he was changing her into his perfect wife. She suddenly became angry, if she was blonde she shouldn't change that for anyone, if she had blue eyes she shouldn't change that for anyone, if she wanted to wear designer clothes she shouldn't change that for anyone and if she wanted children sure as hell he wasn't going to stop her. She abruptly stood up; trying to ignore the immense pain from the cracked and bruised ribs he had given her just yesterday, and hurried back to the apartment she had been trapped in for 2 years. He didn't love her she just couldn't believe that it had taken her that long to figure out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She flung open the door and stepped into the lavishly decorated apartment and threw her bag down onto the couch and ran into the bedroom. She pulled her suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and begun stuffing her belongings into the suitcase.

20 minutes and 2 suitcases later she was finished. She had been surprised at how little she actually had even after checking all the cupboards and draws. She set her suitcases at the door and walked over to a draw under the large gold mirror. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and looked up. She smiled for the first time in months she was actually doing this. She began scribbling down her last letter to Alessandro. She was about to seal it but then set it down and took off her ring she placed It inside the envelope and sealed it. She placed it on the mantle then made her way to the door. Wiping a few tears out of her eyes that had appeared while writing the letter she picked up her suitcases took one last look at the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She entered the main foyer of the apartment building and then proudly walked over to a desk where two girls were animatedly talking on the phone. Jennifer and Cally. Jennifer had long sleek black hair that added to her Chinese appeal and Cally too had long dark hair this time in plaits she was an African- American that held immense beauty. The three had become fast friends as they were the only people to really make her feel welcome. When Lori had been left alone she would go downstairs and make herself a cup of something and the three would have a good chat. They were her best friends, they had both moved to Italy a few years before Lori and with their help she was now fluent in 5 different languages.

"Hey Lori, what's up" Cally asked as she finished her phone call and began typing away at a computer.

"I've finally realised what an ass he is and I'm leaving" Lori said beaming.

"That's great you were too good for him anyway" Jennifer remarked as she came out form behind the desk and engulfed her in a hug.

"Yeah, besides you too tall for him" Cally said with a straight face before all 3 burst out laughing.

"So what are you going to do now? Go back home?"

"Yep" She noticed their fallen faces "and you're coming with me" she stated

"What? Lori we can't do that our lives are here" Cally said in a shocked voice

"No your lives are back in America with me. I know you guys are orphans but you can come and live with me. Be a Huntzberger with me"

"I don't kno…."

"You two have stuck with me through out this whole ordeal and I'm certainly not leaving my two best friends here. Either you come now or I go back upstairs and unpack my things. What do you say?" Lori said truthfully.

"Well" said Cally as she flung her arms around Jenny and Lori's shoulders" What do you say Jen the life of private Jets, designers and Ferraris or the life of being stuck behind a desk all day" Cally said although she already knew what the answer was.

"High Life here we come" Jennifer shouted gaining the attention of some disapproving residents. They all laughed once again and headed out the doors and towards the taxi stands and towards their new lives. Unaware of the man with the camera taking pictures of the very scene.

A/N Please, Please, Please, Please, Please do me a favour and review.


	2. Newspaper Stands and Phone Calls

A/N I don't own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction.

Mitchum Huntzberger drove his Bentley through the crowd of paparazzi and into the underground car park of the Huntzberger Publishing group building. There was something wrong he could feel it. Normally there were only a few paparazzi but today there was a swarm, like bees to honey.

He stepped out of the luxurious vehicle and waved to the doorman and made his way over to the stairs. He climbed a few flights and then stopped. He went back down the previous flight and stopped at a newspaper stand. There was one major thing that caught his eye.

_**Huntzberger Heiress and Colciago Heir end their engagement**_

A mix of emotions he picked up the newspaper and handed a hundred dollar bill to the cashier, who looked like he was about to cry, and ran to up the remaining 3 flights of stairs. When he reached the top he composed himself and stepped out into the busy corridor. He said hello to a few people but hurried to his office before slamming the door behind him. He pulled the newspaper out from under his arm and sat down at his desk and began to read. Knowing his luck it was probably just more tabloid lies.

_**Late last night Lori Huntzberger was seen exiting the apartment building where she and fiancé Alessandro Colciago live. The $300,000 tiffany's ring was missing from her finger and she was carrying two large suitcases. She left with two best friends Cally Cross and Jennifer Chen (**see page 6 for more information_

_**A short while later Alessandro was seen entering the building only to re-appear an hour later dressed in party wear. When asked to comment on the situation he said;**_

"_**Yes, Lori and I have broken up. There was no particular reason for this it just wasn't the right time, place or people we wanted to marry. Thank you"**_

_**2 hours later he was spotted kissing an Italian girl at a big party that was taking place in Venice. **_

_**Miss Huntzbergers whereabouts are unknown although she was spotted heading towards the private airport where one of the Huntzberger jets are kept.**_

Mitchum finished reading and leant back in his leather chair. He ran a hand through his greying hair and smiled. It was about time to. Lori was far too good for him and everyone in their circle knew it. He picked up the newspaper and looked at the pictures. The one with Lori leaving the hotel, she didn't look like Lori anymore. She didn't suit brown hair, even he could tell that, and her eyes didn't match her personality. The bright blue eyes used to reflect her vibrant personality but now they were dull and lifeless. Sighing he placed the newspaper into his briefcase and made his way back to his Bentley. Shira was going to cry at the thought of having her 'baby' back, The boys would crack open a bottle of champagne and Paige would go on a celebratory shopping trip while he would just try to get in contact with her.****

Half an hour later Mitchum walked through the door to his vast house, having said hello to his youngest on her way to Chilton, he found his wife, Shira, in the parlour along with several DAR members and their husbands. Amongst theses were Emily and Richard Gilmore, Lorelai and Christopher Hayden, Lillian and James Stanton, Portia and Finnegan Rothschild, Katie and Harley Vanderbilt and many more high society parents.

Having seen her husband re-appear after only leaving for work an hour ago she set down her tea on the antique table in front of her.

"Mitchum darling, what are you doing back here? We were just planning the Christmas Eve party next Friday night" She said as she placed her hands in her lap and sat up straight

"I think we might have another guest joining us for that particular event" Mitchum added as he nodded at the men

"Well it's a bit late now Mitchum I mean everything is set in stone. Who Is it?" Shira asked looking at the other women for support who looked at Mitchum with disapproving glances. Mitchum was about to reply but then Shira interrupted.

"It's not anyone from work is it dear? Because you know I like your employees but they aren't exactly what one would call of a social status to be in attendance at such a function" Shira droned. Mitchum loved his wife more than anything and he was so glad she had agreed to marry him all those years ago but she wasn't half a snob but then again so was he.

"No Shira it isn't. It's someone that everyone in this room knows particularly well" Seeing the blank looks upon the guests faces he decided to put them out of their misery.

"It's Lori darling, I have a very good feeling she will be joining the rest of the family again this year" He admitted while taking a seat and asking the maid to bring him a glass of water.

"Oh darling" Shira sighed "Lori hasn't attended any time of party even Christmas with us ever since she met that boy and moved to Italy" Shira said sadly. She glanced over at a picture of Lori just before she left. She used to be the life of the party and the most liked Huntzberger but that Lori was gone and she had been replaced by an average Lori.

"As I was walking to my office this morning a newspaper headline caught my eye" He took the newspaper out of the case and dropped it onto the table for everyone to see. Shira picked it up and flicked through the pages until she found what she was looking for. After a few moments of silent reading she burst into a gleaming smile and ordered the maid to bring her the phone. She glanced up at the bewildered occupants and simply stated;

"Lori and Alessandro have ended their engagement" She uttered the words she had been dreaming about saying and immediately felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Everyone broke out into smiles and congratulations to the parents who politely thanked them. Anyone who witnesses the scene would have thought a baby had been born not a break up.

A/N Please, Please, Please, Please, Please anyone who reads this story review. It only takes a second and you only need to write one word at least e.g. good, bad, update ect.ect.


	3. Makeovers and Vultures

A/N I don't own any characters involved or associated with/ in this fan fiction.

RING, RING, RING

Lori woke up with a start, from her large luxurious bed, to the sound of an incessant ringing. Without opening her eyes she reached over and felt around on the bedside table, scrambling around until she found the object of her torture. Without checking the called ID she flipped open the phone and angrily started speaking into it

"Hello, whoever this is you better have a good reason to be calling because I am an emotionally traumatised girl….."

"Lori darling, your father and I are so glad you came to your senses and ended your engagement with that boy…." Her mother's voice filled her ear and she flopped back down onto the bed but quickly rolled over having remembered her bruised and battered ribs. She opened her eyes and realised that after making her way to the airport she, Cally and Jennifer had flown to Australia and checked into the lavish Versace hotel in Surfers Paradise.

"….. Anyway darling where are you?" her mother finished. Heaving herself out of bed and making her way into the common room she opened the curtains which let the bright light flood into the room which she squinted her eyes at.

"I'm in Australia mom. In the Versace hotel" Lori said as she sighed. She shouldn't have told her that as now her mother would send an entire entourage to the hotel.

"I see. And when are you coming home?"

"Um… a few days maybe. Oh and I'll be bringing some friends. Are Mr and Mrs Heart still looking to adopt?" Lori asked referring to the elderly couple that were looking for two youngish girls that they could transform into socialites.

"Yes darling they are. Please tell me you will be back in time for my Christmas eve party you haven't been to one in I don't know how long"

"Yes mom I will defiantly be there and hopefully with a brand new look"

"Well I have to dash darling my DAR meeting is still going on"

"Ok. Mom don't tell the others I'm coming home I want it to be a surprise" Lori said as she smiled and imagined her siblings faces when they saw her.

"Will do, good to have you back. Goodbye!" Her mother said happily before hanging up.

Lori shut the phone and threw it down onto the kitchen table then flopped down on to the couch where Cally and Jenny now sat.

"So, what is on the agenda today then Miss Huntzberger" Cally asked not diverting her gaze from the plasma TV.

"Makeovers, Shopping then I was thinking we could fly back to the US tomorrow?"

"Its fine with us but aren't you worried about the paparazzi? I mean going out it will be like feeding time at the zoo" Jennifer said

"Who said anything about going out?" Lori asked. Bearing the famous Huntzberger smirk that all the famous sibling shared. In actual fact she had another sister that was the eldest sibling but she decided to go into the police force rather than be in the spotlight although she still attended the functions.

Cally and Jenny looked on in bewilderment as Lori made her way over to the hotel phone and started making phone calls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Lori felt really happy for the first time in years. After 3 hours the hairdressers had managed to restore her natural hair colour to light blonde and she had thrown away any green contacts. She had treated herself and Cally and Jenny to a new designer wardrobe and they too looked totally different.

After a 7 hour private Jet ride they arrived back in Connecticut feeling fully refreshed.

"Get ready for the vultures" Lori said before she took some Gucci sunglasses out of her Louis Vuitton Bag and sliding them onto her angelic face. As soon as the jet door opened flashes went off in every direction. Shouts of their names and questions were being put forward to them but they merely ignored them and carried on walking, followed by body guards, and slid into an awaiting limo.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Pink ribbons and Ferrari's

A/N Thanks to all my amazing reviews. I checked my email before I went to school in the morning and I got 7 reviews which made my double ICT lesson almost bearable. So please give me the same response and give me lots of fabulous reviews. Thanks oh and check out my other stories!

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction.

Lori, Cally and Jenny entered the Huntzberger estate at 10am. Cally and Jenny gazed in awe at the massive house and marvelled at the famous paintings and the large portraits of the family on the wall.

Lori looked around at the oh so familiar house that she had grown up in. It was still as prim and proper as it was when she had left it 2 years ago. The wooden floors still gleamed to perfection, the large staircase still looked grand and important, the freshly arranged flowers still looked gorgeous and the large family portrait that hung above the fireplace still looked like the centre piece of the room. She walked up to it, the sound of her Manolo heels banging on the floor; she moved her now blue eyes over the painting. Her mother, father, brother Logan, brother Lucas, brother Nathan, sister Paige, sister Tara and herself all smiling widely. They were the times she was hoping to get back to. Noticing that Cally and Jenny were still admiring the grand entrance she went in search of her parents and grandparents. She had kept a secret that she was arriving back in the USA today because she wanted to see the looks on their faces when she walked in. She arrived outside the parlous where she knew they would be and checked her appearance in a gold mirror outside the arch way. Still as perfect as ever. She sharply breathed in and stepped into the room.

Shira Huntzberger sat in her parlour surrounded by her husband, his parents and her parents. She noticed a shadow step into the light and looked up from her tea cup where she had been absently thinking about her children and her future grandchildren. She instantly smiled and jumped up, knocking the tea to the floor, and walked quickly, ladies never run, to where her daughter stood looking more beautiful than ever if a little but on the thin side and caught her in a tight hug. She heard her wince but put it down to her just being excited. On second thought Lori was extremely on the thin side, she could feel her spine however there would be a celebratory meal tonight and she would make sure Lori ate well.

"Mom, I'm glad you happy to see me but I wont be alive much longer if you keep squeezing me and cutting off my circulation" Lori whined. Shira released her grip on her daughter and let her husband and the elder residents hug her.

"Lori darling why didn't you tell us you were coming home we would have prepared a ball or something" Shira said wiping stray tears out of her eyes.

"I didn't want a ball I just wanted to see my mom and my Daddy"

Lori smiled bearing perfectly white teeth.

"How are you princess?" asked Mitchum taking his seat and scotch back. He had always called Lori princess because out of the three girls she was definitely the most girly. Tara, the eldest, was always a bit of a tomboy. Paige, the youngest, didn't really like all that pink and fluffy stuff but Lori was in her element when she was surrounded by clothes and make-up. All though the girls looked the same all gorgeous, blonde and blue eyes their personalities couldn't be any different.

"I'm better than ever. I couldn't be any happier I feel like the world has been lifted off my shoulders and plus I totally love my new look or is it an old look?" Lori asked flipping her hair for emphasis.

An hour later after introducing Jenny and Cally and getting them settled in she was on her way to Yale, to see her brothers and their wives, in her favourite car her Ferrari. Everybody looked and that is what she loved. She loved making heads turn and making people do double takes. Logan had graduated from Yale two years ago and had been married to Rory for a year and Lucas and Nathan had graduated a year ago and Lucas had been married for 6 months to Brooke Davis.

Her parents told her that there had been an LBD event for the 2003 members and her brothers and their friends would all be in attendance. That meant Logan, Rory, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hayley, Jake, Peyton, Robert, Seth, Colin, Finn, Madeline, Louise, Paris and Jamie would all be there amongst others.

As she pulled into the private car parking space she noticed the array of other flash cars in particular her brothers Range Rovers. She still remembered that one day when all the siblings had arrived home and their parents had informed them that they had each been bought Range Rovers with all the works because It would throw the paparazzi off.

After parking she got out of the car and headed towards the pub where the festivities were being held. She was wearing dark jeans with pink boots that covered the bottom and a pink silk camisole with cream lace her now shoulder length blonde hair had been decorated with a large band of pink ribbon and she carried a Louis Vuitton bag. Breathing in once again she pushed open the door and chuckled lightly at the sight of the members running around in gorilla masks and dancing on the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large group of socialites hunched over laughing about something or other.

She strode over to them and noticed the gleaming rings on some of the girls fingers. She instinctively went to rub her engagement ring but then realised it was no longer there and replaced her hand back at her side.

"Like hi can I like take your order" Lori said in a ditzy tone.

"No thank…..LORI!" Lucas yelled, gaining the attention of the whole room. He jumped up and embraced her tightly to which she winced as the pain of her cracked ribs came back to her.

The remaining heads at the table shot up and then jumped up and ran towards her and all crowded around her and hugged her.

After ordering a round of champagne and drinking a few glasses of it , even though Lori was under age, they all sat down to talk.

"Well you always were my favourite Huntzberger love" Finn slurred as he draped his arm around her bare shoulders.

"and looking like that who could blame you" said Robert as he moved his eyes up and down her body which earned him glared from Logan, Lucas and Nathan.

"You're looking really great but your really thin" Rory added

"I'm not that thin" Lori blushed

"Yes you are how do you stay in shape. I mean no offence but I've seen the stuff you eat and it's full of calories!" Stephanie added who gained the attention of all the females who always needed to look perfect under the media's eye.

"I do a lot of sport" Lori answered truthfully. Seeing the looks on the women's faces she carried on "I do dance, gymnastics, ice skating and tennis and I go to the gym a lot"

"Wow. You must have incredible stamina" Colin said but instantly regretted it as Logan, Lucas and Nathan chased him around the bar.

A/N that was a pretty boring chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R/R


	5. Ipods and Mysterious Blondes

A/N This chapter was more fun to write. Thanks again for all the reviews I LOVE getting them. Sorry if the last chapter was boring it was especially boring to write. Please once again make my day and R/R

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I ACCIDENTALY MIXED UP THE CHAPTERS I AM SOOOO SORRY. Anyway anyone that read the christmas fireworks chapter will have been extremely confused so here is the missing chapter. Sorry for the mixup (**

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction.

It had been a few weeks since she had arrived back in the USA. Things were going great. She had seen all of her family, even Tara, and Cally and Jenny were in the middle of being adopted into the family of Mr and Mrs Heart, who had fallen in love with Jenny and Cally and had immediately informed them of their plans to adopt, and they loved the high life.

Tonight her parents were throwing a party to celebrate her return and all the usual society set would be there. At present she was half way through her daily 4 mile run. Her pink ipod blasted into her ears as it played Lala by Ashlee Simpson which was one of her favourite songs as it reminded her f herself.

She stopped to rest at a park bench and take in the beautiful Hartford scenery. She was deep in thought when a boy about her age sat down onto the bench. He had dirty blonde hair, like Logan's, and dark blue eyes that seemed to hold a secret. He was very athletic and Lori couldn't help but stare at his amazing body. He seemed somehow familiar.

"Hi, I'm Ben" He said as he flashed a smile that melted her heart and stuck a hand out.

"Lori" she said shaking it and flashing an equally perfect smile." So do you have a second name or are you one of those people that only go by one name?" She asked leaning towards him.

He laughed lightly at her joke "Stanton, Ben Stanton"

"OOO very James Bond. I like it, wait Stanton? As in the heir, son of Lillian and James Stanton and football player?" It suddenly registered in her brain where she had seen him. She had always thought he was gorgeous but up-close he was divine.

"Yep, that's me and do you have a second name" He admitted as he leaned forward towards her

"Huntzberger" She stated while trying not to notice the adorable dimples when he smiled

"Ah yes the infamous Lori Huntzberger. I've heard a lot about you"

"Most of it good I hope?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"Only how beautiful you are, sexy, intelligent, and rich" He laughed once again

"I see you have been reading the newspapers because if you had heard from someone else they probably wouldn't have been so descriptive. And you can talk aren't you the one who stands to inherit 9.5 billion dollars?"

"Ah yes but aren't you the one who stands to inherit 10 billion dollars?"

"Point taken"

"Well I gotta go. It was nice meeting you and I'll be seeing you later" he said before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Then turning and continuing on with his run.

She watched him with interest until he was out of sight. She sat still for a moment thinking about what he meant when he said 'I'll be seeing you later' after clearing her head of that thought she straightened her pink juicy sweat suit, put her ear phones back in and started running in the opposite direction to Ben.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was well under way. Every possible family in Hartford society was in attendance because they all wanted to get a look at the new and improved Lori Madison Huntzberger. Everyone had complimented her and said how well she looked and how stunning she looked in _that _dress. The dress in question was amazing. It was a deep red satin dress that had an open back that ended just below her small tattoo that read Angel. She had to cover up the bruises with some concealer as she didn't want her family to know what had happened between her and Alessandro.

Speaking of which Lori was devastated when she found out that Alessandro have given interviews to some tabloids about why they broke up. She was even more upset when she read them and saw what he had written. _'**Lori Huntzberger is an animal in bed' **_was a particularly upsetting one since she had never actually slept with him and **_'she never let me out of the house she is very possessive' _**was another one that was totally false in fact it was the other way round. That was when she finally let all the tears fall she couldn't hold it in anymore. It was tradition in the family that no-one gave ANY interviews to any newspapers until they were 21 then they could talk all they liked. The boys traditionally did GQ and the girls did Vogue. She had two months to go.

She sat stirring her cocktail lost in a world of her own when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You know if you stare at it long enough it might do something" said a familiar voice Lori had been longing to hear. Ben took a seat opposite her on the patio.

"I thought this was your party. Why are you outside alone?" He asked. He looked very suave and sophisticated in his Armani suit that accentuated his abs.

"Just needed some air" she said truthfully

"Yeah I know what you mean" They sat in silence for a few minutes then both opened their mouths to speak. Lori motioned for him to go first.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Alessandro" he said truthfully

"Don't be it wasn't working out" Lori said without looking up. She didn't want his pity.

Another moment of silence.

"I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go on a date? I mean if you don't want to or if its too soon then that's fine it's just I really like you but don't worry it was stupid of me to ask" He quickly muttered before standing to walk away.

"Ben! I would love to go out with you" Lori shouted to get him to stop rambling.

"Really?" he asked surprised. He didn't know whether she was just joking or if she really meant it.

"Really" she said

"Ok I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8pm?" he asked

"Sounds great" She was still a bit wary of guys after what had happened but Ben seemed genuine and there was something about him that intrigued her plus he was hot.

He smiled broadly then disappeared back into the house and back to his friends and family.

5 minutes later she too joined the rest of the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shira Huntzberger, who had watched and heard the exchange from the kitchen window, put down her glass and hurried off to find Lillian Stanton. She was glad Lori was finally showing an interest in men from her world. Benjamin Stanton was a fine specimen and she was sure Lillian Stanton would be equally excited about Lori and Ben. She found Mrs. Stanton with her husband and Mitchum.

"Have I got some news for you"

A/N Please, Please, Please, Please, Please R/R


	6. Chrismas Fireworks

A/N I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially the end. Nevertheless I still feel like this chapter wasn't up to scratch so don't be too harsh. Please R/R

Lori was nervous to say the least. She was running around her bedroom in the Huntzberger house making sure she looked perfect. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath in and out. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her straight blonde hair looked perfect. The knee length light blue dress hugged her curves tightly and the white Jimmy Choo shoes fit perfectly. Hey eye liner and mascara made her eyes stand out even more. With all the excitement she had forgotten it was Christmas Eve.

The door clicked open and a maid entered.

"Miss Huntzberger, Mr Stanton is here" she informed her

"Thank you Maria" Maria nodded and then left the room.

With one last look in the mirror she left too left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made her way down the grand staircase and smiled when she saw Ben standing at the bottom.

"You look gorgeous." He said in awe. It was true.

"Thanks you look great too" She blushed

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah" She walked towards him and grabbed her bag off the stand. He held out his arm for her and she put hers through his. She was just glad no-one was home to see this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the restaurant without gaining any attention from the paparazzi.

"Name?" asked the rather snobby waiter, not looking up from his reservation book.

"Stanton" Ben stated simply. Immediately the waiters head shot up and he plastered a fake smile all over his fake face.

"Mr Stanton, Miss Huntzberger welcome, please follow me" he apologised

They did as they were told. When they walked past everyone's heads turned. Lori noticed most of them were working class and had probably saved all year to be able to afford this restaurant. Luckily she was in a position when she didn't have to do that. The waiter lead them into a private room at the back of the restaurant, he put down some menus on the table then left them to it.

Ever the gentlemen Ben pulled out the chair for Lori then proceeded to take his seat opposite.

"I'm surprised you said yes to this date" Ben admitted

"Why?" Lori asked slightly surprised

"I don't know just that maybe you weren't ready to start dating yet." He said as he ran a hand through his purposefully messy hair

"First of all I'll decide when I'm ready to start dating again and secondly it was your trust fund that finally swayed it" she said before they both burst into laughter.

"Now let's get back to enjoying ourselves shall we?" Lori pleaded

"We shall" Ben answered before they both raised their glasses and clinked them together and then ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they exited the restaurant they were blinded by flashes from cameras.

"How did they know we were here?" Lori shouted above the noise to Ben

"I have no idea" Ben shouted back before grabbing her and pulling her into the underground car park. Ben pulled out his phone and dialled a number. A few minutes later he turned to Lori.

"The paparazzi have this place surrounded. My driver says there is a huge traffic jam because they have parked all their cars along the street so he can't get to us"

"Shit, how did this happen?" Lori asked as she shivered slightly. Ben picked up on this and put his jacket around her shoulders to which she smiled in thanks.

"I'll see if there is anyone near by who can pick us up" Ben said before pulling out his phone again. Lori placed a hand over his and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have a better idea, come on!" She suggested, this time it was her who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car park exit. The media were under the impression that the couple had gone back into the restaurant and were all crowded around the main doors. Lori and Ben , their hands still intertwined, quietly snuck past them and were almost completely past them when the inevitable happened.

"THERE THEY ARE" shouted one of the camera men. Everyone swivelled and saw them trying to make a brake for it.

"Run!" Ben shouted as they ran as fast as they could away from the paparazzi and towards the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later, and still laughing, Lori and Ben had lost the paparazzi. Slowing to a stop they sat down on a park bench and continued laughing until the laughter died off and was replaced by an awkward silence.

Lori tucked her long legs under and turned towards Ben. Neither of them could deny the chemistry and sexual tension between them.

Ben smirked "So what is your policy on first date kisses?"

"Oh I don't kiss on first dates" Ben looked disappointed and Lori tried to hide her smile.

"But on this occasion I'll make an exception" She said before leaning towards him and crushing her lips onto his. Ben turned towards her to get a better angle and reached up to cup her face. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony it was like they had each found their other half. In the distance they could hear a clock striking midnight and for a second they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas" Lori uttered before they continued kissing as fireworks exploded behind them.

A/N Please, Please, Please, Please, Please R/R


	7. Hangovers and Puppy Dogs

A/N this was a long chapter but I loved writing it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed out of all of the stories I have written I love this one the most. Please R/R

Lori woke up in an unfamiliar place. A muscular arm was snaked protectively around her waist and she was pulled tightly up to another human. It suddenly all came back to her the date, escaping the paparazzi, the long make-out session under the fireworks. After the fireworks had ended, about an hour later, Lori and Ben had walked hand in hand back to his penthouse where more kissing took place and then they had eventually fallen asleep. She realised that for the first time in years she felt truly safe. She glanced at the clock 4:30am. They didn't get in until one.

"Morning beautiful" whispered Ben as he awoke from his slumber

"Morning handsome" she replied moving closer to him. This was what she wanted out of life, to wake up to someone that really cared about her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he turned to face her and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm good, you?"

"Great, how could I not be? I just woke up to possibly one of the most beautiful girls I may have possibly seen" He leaned down and brushed a sweet kiss across her rosy lips.

"I don't want to ruin this whole thing but where are we?" Lori asked

"Well I would have thought that was obvious" Ben smirked

Lori lightly slapped him on the arm. "You know what I mean"

"Well I don't know about you but I really like you, Lori and I want to keep on seeing you" Ben answered truthfully.

"Me too but is this going to be a casual thing or what?" Lori asked a little scared of his answer.

"I don't really do casual. Besides I'm not going to let a great kisser like you out of my sight"

"Good" She kissed him again to which he greatly obliged. He seeked entrance to her mouth and was about to grant him permission but then broke away.

"One more thing?"

"What?"

"Don't tell our parents, if we do then they will probably start wedding preparations then and there"

"Fine with me" He said

"Now where were we?" She giggled and this time let him enter her mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lori opened the door to the mansion and peeked round the door. It was only 5 am and no-one would be up yet. Luckily her assumptions seemed correct as she saw the entrance was empty. Now if she could just quietly make her way to her room she would be home and dry. She creeped silently across the marble floor, her heels hung over her wrists; she had just made her way up the steps to the first floor when someone uttered her name.

"Lori Madison Huntzberger, where have you been all night?" Lori turned on her heel and was met by 6 intrigued faces. The faces of Paige, Tara, Rory, Brooke, Cally and Jenny. She sheepishly smiled at them and dropped down onto the step and instantly regretted it. How much champagne did she drink last night? She rubbed her temples and felt the 6 girls join her on the stairs.

"Well?" Brooke asked

"Well what?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Where were you last night?" She asked irritably

"Out" Lori stated simply.

"You have got to give us more than that!" Cally demanded.

"No I don't" Lori said followed by a groan.

"Oh well I'll guess we will just have to read the newspaper that came about an hour ago" Rory played innocent.

Lori's head shot up a look of panic across her face. "WHAT?" she shouted which earned her shhhh from the other girls.

"Let's see shall we?" Rory said pulling a newspaper out of her robe.

Lori snatched it out of her hands and groaned as she saw a picture of her and Ben making out on the park bench. _Shit _she thought to herself she was sure the paparazzi hadn't followed them.

"Huntzberger heiress and Stanton heir wish each other a **very **merry Christmas" Rory read, putting emphasis on Very. Lori buried her head in her lap the others smirked and Rory continued reading.

"Lori Huntzberger and Ben Stanton were spotted looking very cosy late last night. An un-named source informed the media of the young socialites meeting. They were first spotted exiting the high class restaurant Ikon. After seeing the paparazzi they quickly headed into an underground car park only to try to sneak past the paparazzi 5 minutes later. Unfortunately for them they were spotted and then the two began running towards Connecticut Park. Half an hour later they were seen on a park bench warming each other up with a long Christmas Kiss.

Benjamin T. Stanton junior is the heir to the Stanton Hotel, restaurant and club chain. This 22 year old also plays pro football and has won many awards for his sporting ability. His two siblings Matthew and Harry are set to follow in his footsteps in the sporting field.

Lori Huntzberger is one of the heiresses to the Huntzberger Publishing group. Her father, Mitchum, is the richest man in the world. Lori is an aspiring actress and singer and has trained at the Chilton Academy, one of the top private schools in Connecticut. She has recently ended a 6 month engagement to Alessandro Colciago who is now dating Katie Harrow." Rory finished. Lori looked up and saw the expectant looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked

"How was it?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"What did you talk about?"

"None of your business" She stated before taking the newspaper, standing up and heading up the stairs. Seeing the dejected looks on their faces she sighed.

"Oh and for the record" she gained their attention "He is a great kisser" she smirked which they all burst out in giggles. Now to sleep this hangover off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is that girl?" complained Shira Huntzberger as she was surrounded by her family on Christmas morning. It was 9am and Lori was no-where in sight. Rory, Cally, Jenny, Brooke, Paige and Tara all shared knowing looks trying to stifle their laughter. Shira eventually got so impatient that she sent a maid to send her down. 5 minutes later the maid re-appeared.

"Mrs. Huntzberger your daughter isn't in her room" said a nervous looking maid

"What do you me…" Shira started

"Mom, its Christmas let her go home" Lori said as she entered the room in her sweat suit. Shira smiled and told the maid to go home and enjoy the holidays.

"Lori, where have you been?"

"Yeah Lori, where have you been?" asked Paige innocently

"Running" she stated which wiped the smirk off the girls faces "Anyway I'm here now" she said dropping down onto an antique chair and covering herself with a blanket. Everyone, mostly the boys, ran to the tree to see what 'Santa' had brought them. Lori stayed put and looked out of the window. The thick snow lay deep on the ground and covered everything in a white blanket, her favourite weather.

An hour and a half later all the presents were unwrapped and each member of the family were enjoying their new toys. Lori had been given a new car, a license plate that read VIP, an apple laptop and designer clothes amongst other things. But the most exciting thing was what her mother had given her. A puppy, it was a dark brown Puggle (a cross between a beagle and a pug) it was adorable. She had decided to name it Coco because she had taken to licking out people's coco cups. Her mother had said that every socialite needed a cute little puppy and so she had been given one. Paige, who knew about the puppy, had given her some toys for Coco and a Louis Vuitton dog carry case. She made a mental note to buy her a customised collar and lead.

As everyone was so engrossed in their gifts no-one noticed the doorbell ring except Lori, remembering that she had sent the maid home. She heaved herself out of the comfy chair and towards the front door, followed by Coco who had taken an immediate liking to Lori.

She opened the door and was surprised to fine no-one there except a rather large cardboard box with her name in large letters scrawled on a piece of paper. She stepped out into the crisp, clean air and shut the door behind her. Lori jumped when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, she was about to scream but could smell the familiar smell of Armani cologne. She swivelled and saw Ben's handsome face smirking at her.

"Good Morning, again" Ben whispered as he gently kissed her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Just wanted to give you a little gift" He said indicating to the box

"Ben, you didn't have to do that. Now I feel guilty because I didn't get you anything"

"Don't worry if you agree to the note in that box that will make my Christmas" he said before kissing her passionately. She wriggled out of his grasp and picked up the box.

"I gotta go before my family realise I'm missing" He said as he kissed her one last time and walked away. She watched him walk out of sight and then she too walked back into the house. Coco, who had been waiting on the stairs, barked happily as she saw Lori walk back into the room. Lori smiled and sat down on the bottom step of the stair. She peered into the box and saw an array of items. A pair of ice skates, a TV guide, some tinsel and then at the bottom of the box she saw a letter addresses to her. She picked out the letter and opened it.

_Lori,_

_Hope you are having a good Christmas. How about later you and I go ice skating then back to my place to watch some Christmas movies? If you're up for it then meet me at my house at 5pm. _

_Hope to see you later,_

_Ben_

_P.S Bring some overnight stuff because I am not letting you leave!_

Lori folded up the letter and smiled, she placed all the items back in the box and put them in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Who was at the door Princess?" Mitchum asked

"Hmmm… oh no-one daddy" Lori asked as she hugged her father. Mitchum was about to argue this fact when Lori's phone rang. She smiled apologetically and answered her phone.

"Hello" She said stroking Coco.

"Hello Lori" she stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened.

"Alessandro" This caught Mitchum's attention.

"How dare you!" he shouted

"How dare I what?" she asked slightly angry. She was aware of the crowd of people at the door and decided to switch to Italian.

(In Italian) "How dare you go cavorting around town with that man!" he yelled. "Isn't it enough that you leave me without any explanation then I see you in every newspaper kissing another guy" He yelled in his strong Italian accent.

"First of all you know why I left you. Secondly the minute we broke up you were all over some other girl and thirdly if I want to kiss someone that isn't you I damn well will so don't u dare tell me what I can and cant do" She shouted.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"None of your business!"

"I don't want you to sleep with him"

"Well too bad because if I want to sleep with him I will! In fact if I want to sleep with anyone that takes my fancy I will" Cally and Jenny, who could speak Italian equally well, burst into hysterics at this comment. The rest couldn't figure out what Lori was saying and found it confusing when the two girls burst into laughter. Lori who was still fuming slammed the phone shut and marched up to her room.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Passion filled kisses and propositions

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews! If you are wondering what the extremely long paragraph in this chapter is it is a description of Lori's room that I really wanted to put in. It is like my dream room so I hope you like it. P.S I know it seems like Lori and Ben have only known each other for a few days but I wanted to make that time longer so lets say it was 2 weeks since they met and had their first kiss.

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction.

Lori slammed the door behind her as she entered her room. She made her way to her bed and flopped down onto it.

She loved this room, for her 17th birthday her parents had hired artists and decorators to transform her room. It was an extremely large room. When people saw this room for the first time they were in awe. The room was split up into 5 sub-rooms, the main room, bedroom, study and an en-suite bathroom and the closet. The main room was baby pink and silver. There was a huge bay window that took up most of one wall that had amazing views over the back of the house. There was a mural across two walls of a tropical island in pink, silver and black. The walls where the murals were there were two sliding glass doors each decorated with detailed crystals engraved into the glass. The main room had plush cream sofas, a plasma TV that came down from the ceiling, a state of the art stereo system, an aquarium, window seat, and many pictures of friends and family. Her bedroom was her paradise. This time it was decorated in a mixture of chocolate browns, creams and whites. The bed was a four poster bed and had voiles hanging from the top which you could pull around the bed for privacy. A wardrobe faced the bed and if you pressed a button the doors would open to reveal another plasma TV. Apart from the doors that led out to the main room there was another set on the opposite wall. Those doors led into a small corridor with two doors on either side. One door went into the closet while the other went into the bathroom. The bathroom had an underwater theme; it was light blue and white. The shower was more like a room itself and there was a large collection of hair products on one shelf. The last room was the study; this had been decorated like a celebrity's dressing room with large mirrors a desk with a computer on and again another TV. It was perfect and Lori sometimes wanted to stay in her room/s forever. Each sibling's room had the same layout but each had a different theme.

Lori glanced over at the clock 4pm. It would take at least half an hour to get to Ben's place so she better start packing now. She left her room and got the box from downstairs and went back into her room. She went into the closet and pulled her Juicy bag from the top shelf and started packing things into it. Her PJ's, spare clothes, toothbrush, underwear and some more spare clothes (a girl has got to be prepared). Lori caught sight of herself in the mirror and sighed she was still wearing her Juicy sweat suit from this morning. She searched through her closet and found a pair of dark jeans, a blue and grey sweater, her blue scarf and her blue snow boots. She changed then tied her hair up messily, which somehow still managed to look great. She re-applied her make-up then grabbed her bag and walked into the main room. She grabbed Coco's dog bag and ushered the dog in. She slung the clothes bag over her shoulder and picked up the dog bag.

She made her way downstairs and dropped the bags at the bottom of the stairs. Walking into the living room she saw that apart from her father, mother and grandparents she was the only one in the room. Everyone else would probably be in their rooms still playing with their toys or more likely having alone time with their significant others.

"Hey guys, have you seen the keys to my new Mercedes?" she asked while searching through her pile of presents.

"Here they are darling" said Elias as he handed her the keys from his pocket. When she gave him a look he added "The boys wanted to take it for a spin so I hid the keys" Lori laughed now she knew where they got their sense of humour from.

"Where are you going dear?" Shira inquired, not taking her gaze from the TV.

"Oh I'm just going to have a sleepover with some friends" she lied through her teeth.

"Oh Ok dear see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" she said as she exited the house. She made her way round the back of the property towards the large garage, if you could call it that it was more like a house of its own, and pressed the button to open the door. She spotted the black Mercedes SLK and went over to it. She unlocked it and placed both bags into the back. Then she got in herself, turned the ignition and proceeded towards the exit and towards Ben's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knocked on his door, bags in hand, and waited for a minute. She was about to knock again when the door flung open and Ben grabbed her arm pulled her outside, kicking the door shut. He pushed her up against the wall and took in her breathtaking beauty before leaning forward and kissing her forcefully. His hands went around her small waist and her hands instinctively went to the back of his neck. After a few minutes of intense making out they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"If that's the welcome I get I'm coming here more often" Lori joked as he pulled her as close as he could get.

"Yeah well I missed you" he answered

"You only saw me 7 hours ago Ben" she said stroking the back of his neck affectionately.

"So?" he asked staring her in her light blue eyes.

"Never mind. I'm here now" she said kissing him again. She put her bag in Ben's room and let Coco out of the bag, who shot out of the bag and onto Ben's leather couch.

"Come on lets go!" Ben said as he intertwined his fingers with hers and the couple made their way out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later they returned, laughing. They had had a brilliant time. They had been ice skating for 2 hours where Ben kept falling over and Lori kept laughing at him but he eventually found his balance. Then they had gone to fast food place and ate then on the way home they had stopped at a grocery store, where a lot of people asked for their autographs, and had gotten some snacks to eat while watching the TV. Several people had also commented on what a lovely couple they were and Lori could have sworn the heard a group of elderly women mention how gorgeous their children would look.

At present, Ben was lying spread out along the long couch with Lori pressing against him. His arm was draped over her flat stomach and her head was resting on his chest. Ben in a wife beater and boxers and Lori in a short camisole that showed off her long tantalising legs. They were watching some Christmas film on the plasma TV, well at least Lori was. Ben couldn't take his eyes off her. But then he had noticed that none of the male species could. When Lori had been engrossed in choosing snacks he had looked around and saw that every male in the vicinity had their eyes glued to her. Something inside of him had glowed red and he had walked over to Lori, while giving each and every guy a death glare, and put his arm around her waist she just smiled and got back to what she was doing. He couldn't take it any more he didn't want those other guys leering at her like she was a piece of meat while he could do nothing about it. So he did something about it.

"Lori?"

"Hmmmm?" she mumbled in return, still watching the TV.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he breathed in sharply as her head spun to face her. A moment of intense staring and silence followed before she had the courage to answer.

"Yes" she said before she smiled. Ben breathed out and kissed her happily. He couldn't quite believe Lori Huntzberger was his girlfriend. It had been approximately 2 weeks since they met and about 12 days since they had first shared their first kiss with each other.

Lori stood up and held out her hand for Ben. Ben hesitated for a moment he didn't want to force her.

"Are you sure Lori? I mean I can wait as long as you want. We have only known each other for a few weeks" Ben rambled. Lori silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Ben I'm sure" She said before grabbing his hand and leading him towards his bedroom. The door clicked behind them as they closed the door.

A/N Please, Please, Please, Please, Please REVIEW


	9. New York Advertising and Birthday Blonde

A/N I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to post something so here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers and to brown-eyed-beauty I have figured out a fun/dramatic way to put him in. Please review!

_Two months later…._

It was Valentines Day, the day before Lori's 21st birthday. The past two months had been pure bliss for Ben and Lori. For a month they had kept their relationship a secret as they wanted to get to know each other better without being under the eye of the media or the Hartford elite. They weren't seen together in public and never spoke of each other but then Lori would sneak away and end up in Ben's tri-story penthouse at the end of the night. When they were together they never wanted to leave each others side and when they were apart they wanted to be together. When they had finally come clean their families had been thrilled and the media had gone into frenzy. These were 2 A celebrities and them getting together was like the Ben and Jen of 2003. From then they were stalked by the paparazzi even more than before.

Ben was preparing his penthouse for tonight. Tonight was the night that he was finally going to say those three little words. He had set up candles around the whole living room and had ordered her favourite movie. He stepped back and admired his handy work. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and flipped it open. The platinum ring with tiffany's diamonds stared back at him. It was a simple ring. He wasn't proposing he was simply saying that someday he wanted to propose, if they were still together which he hoped they were. Lori was doing her first interview today. Vogue was dedicating a whole issue to her as they did with every Huntzberger girl.

He heard the front door open and then a scuttle of feet as Coco came running up to him. He braced himself as Lori walked into the living room.

"Hey, I th…." Lori trailed off as she saw the lit candles, it was beautiful. She was speechless she had a feeling that Ben was planning something but nothing like this. She dropped her bag and ran into his arms she straddled him and they both fell back onto the couch. She lay on top of him staring at the mesmerising candles.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear as he supported her light body. She turned to face him

"I love you too" she said without hesitation. They kissed each other hungrily and were right in the middle of a heavy make out session when Lori's phone ringing rudely interrupted. Groaning she rolled off Ben and onto the floor she took her phone out of her back pocket and saw that it was Paige calling.

"Hey, Paige" she sighed

"Hey, hope I didn't interrupt anything" Paige said fully aware that she had interrupted something.

"No you didn't interrupt anything" she said sarcastically. Ben laughed at her and sat up on the couch rubbing Lori's shoulders.

"Well anyway. Me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to go to New York for a few hours tomorrow before your party?"

"And by girls you are referring to?"

"Rory, Brooke, Steph, Paris, Cally, Jenny, Tara and I, if it's a yes then we will pick you up at 8 tomorrow at Ben's place"

"See ya then sis" Paige finished before hanging up. Lori threw the object onto the coffee table and turned to face Ben

"Now where were we?" Lori said seductively. Ben chuckled and pulled her onto his lap she tied her hands behind his neck and he tied0 his hands round his waist. He handed her the box she looked at him quizzically and he urged her to open the box. She did as she was told and gasped when she saw the ring inside she looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea I'm not asking you to marry me. It's just a ring to say that someday, someplace I will want to marry you. I know we have only been dating officially for 3 months but I feel like I have known you all my life. You are gorgeous and I love waking up to you every morning, I love all your little habits and quirks. Most of all I love you" Ben finished. Lori who had been staring at the man before her through the duration of his little speech couldn't quite believe she had ended up so lucky, particularly after her previous relationship. She sweetly kissed him and held out the ring which he slid onto her wedding ring finger. She held out her hand and admired the ring.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"Not today"

"Then let me show you" Lori played as she lead him towards their bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up Birthday girl" Ben said as he leant over Lori. she looked like an angel when she was sleeping.

"Ben it's 5 in the morning leave me alone or come back to bed" Lori groaned not opening her eyes.

"Sorry babe, I have practice and I'm not leaving here until you open your presents" When she didn't move he leant over the bed and picked her up, she screamed and dragged the quilt off the bed. He put her down on the sofa and she covered herself with the quilt, Coco jumped on top of her and settled down to sleep. He knelt down in front of her and handed her a gift. She ripped it open and kissed him when she saw a diamond collar and lead with the word Coco written on the collar. He handed her another present and she gasped when she saw it. It was a tiffany's necklace that was dripping in diamonds. A few tears rolled down her porcelain face and he wiped them off with his thumbs. He had already showered and put on his team's tracksuit which was blue and red with the team logo on the back. He looked at his Rolex watch and saw that if he didn't leave soon his coach would kill him for being late, even in an Aston Martin.

"You'll get the rest later. I gotta go" he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Then he made his way to the door.

"Oh and Lori?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Don't go back to sleep your going to New York at 8" he said but looking back over at her he saw she was already asleep again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At precisely 8am the doorbell rang. A half asleep Lori made her way to the door. Even though she had showered gotten dressed and tied up the Ben's house she was still sleepy. She never was a morning person. She opened the door to a group of giggling girls and groaned at them. They laughed and entered the penthouse. Once inside they burst into a rendition of happy birthday and once again Lori groaned at them.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"Who could wake up on the wrong side of the bed with Ben Stanton lying next to you?" Stephanie laughed.

She checked her appearance in the mirror. Perfect. She had slipped into a pair on jeans which hugged her long legs. She knew it was going to be cold so she put on a black turtle neck she then made her hair into ever so slight waved, tied it up and but on a black playboy cap over it. She grabbed Ben's jacket with the word STANTON written across the back of it, a jacket that belonged to Ben's older brother as he owned his own formula 1 racing team, which she had taken to wearing since their courtship had begun. She flipped her hair once again and exited the house.

She sighed when she arrived outside and saw a long black stretch limo waiting. They were always complaining when they were spotted by the paparazzi but it was pretty obvious when they had a limo carting them around everywhere but then it was just as obvious as a Ferrari with the registration Huntzberger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Designer Diamonds and Brunette Vs Blond

A/N I Hope you all have a fantabulous Christmas and are inspired to write some fan fiction. Please review!

As Lori stepped into the limo she inwardly groaned as she saw her mother and Lillian Stanton sitting in the limo, sipping champagne and reading an issue of Vogue with Lori's face plastered all over the cover.

As the rest of the girl piled in and the limo started its journey she lay across the back seat and shut her eyes. She could feel the intense gaze of the other women and shifted on the leather seat.

"Happy Birthday Lori and Oh my god what is that on your finger?" Paige started before realising the large diamond on her finger

"Thanks and before you say anything it isn't an engagement ring" she reassured without opening her eyes. She could have sworn she heard her mother and Lillian sigh.

"Happy Birthday darling, you look stunning in these photographs" Shira said flicking through the pages and giving Lori a warm smile.

"Yes Lori they have done you justice" Lillian complimented

"Thank you Mrs Stanton"

"Oh please Lori call me Lillian we are practically related" She innocently smirked before sharing a look with Shira. Lori sighed seeing the look upon Ben and her mother's faces as they imagined what their grandchildren would like.

"Here you go dear. It's from me, James, Matthew, Harry and Jake" Lillian said as she handed her a perfectly wrapped gift. She smiled thankfully and opened the gift. She gasped when she opened it and saw a extremely expensive Dolce&Gabbana watch. Around the edge there were detailed diamonds in every colour and the face was just as exquisite. It sparkled and twinkled and the words Lori had been inscribed. The watch strap read the words of the designer that had the creativity to make such a watch. She pulled it out of its box and strapped it onto her fragile wrist. It fit perfectly. Lillian beamed proud of herself for picking a beautiful watch to match a beautiful girl. When Ben and Lori had announced their courtship she had wiped tears from her eyes. She was thrilled that Benjamin had found someone more than suitable to uphold the family name but more importantly someone to love him back, God's knows he deserved it.

Lori was mesmerised by the watch. She was staring intently at it but was disturbed by her cell phone ringing. She dug into her bag and fished out her phone. The number was unrecognised.

"Hello? Lori Huntzberger"

"Hello Lori. It's Michelle Stewart here" _Michelle Stewart _she knew the name from somewhere. Then it hit her she was the editor of Vogue.

"Oh Hi Michelle, What can I do for you?"

"Well actually I'm just phoning to congratulate you"

"On what?"

"Your birthday and also the magazine. We have never sold as many copies in one day you have a new record!"

"Oh… I don't really know what to say"

"It's ok" Michelle chuckled "but in honour of this we have a little surprise in New York for you"

"A surprise what is it?"

"Now that would be telling but don't worry you cant miss it" She finished before hanging up. She dropped the phone back into the bag and leaned back against the cold leather. This was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Huntzberger, over here!"

"What is that ring on your finger?"

"Lori, over here!"

"What did you get for your birthday?"

Lori made no effort to answer the calls but simply carried on walking into one of the many designer 5th avenue shops. Once the group were all successfully inside the shop assistant pulled down the black blinds over the windows so that the more important shopper could have some privacy. They looked around the shelves separately for a half an hour and then they made their way to the dressing rooms to try on their selected outfits.

"Can you make it less girly?" Paige complained, she had never really been into the whole pink and fluffy things like Lori had.

"Paige you aren't a boy!" Lori said raising her voice slightly.

"Well Duh, finally figured it out did you?" Paige replied sarcastically "I'm not the one wearing a racing jacket"

"It's called Unisex" Lori fired back

"It's called not being able to fit in girls clothes!" Paige said immediately regretting it as she knew Lori was self-conscious about her weight.

"Oh you are so getting plastic surgery off me for Christmas" Lori narrowed her eyes.

The women who had been enjoying the playful banter between the two sisters chuckled lightly. They took their purchases to the cashier and payed with their black cards. They left the shop and walked straight into the frenzy they carried on walking and got straight into the limo.

Their next stop was the hairdressing salon. Once again when they walked in the black blinds rolled down and the stylists got to work.

2 hours later they were all ready. Lori's blonde hair had been sweeped into an elegant mass of loose waves and the other girls had chosen their own style. Everyone was ready except for Paige, who had gone around back when they had arrived and hadn't been seen since.

"Well what do you think?" Paige shouted as the women turned to look at her. The newly brunette Paige.

"Oh My God" someone whispered.

"What don't you like it?" Paige asked as she ran a hand through it.

"It's really nice but what's with the sudden change?" Lori answered truthfully.

"I'm sick of being compared to you, no offence, at school, in magazines I just thought if I dyed my hair I would be Paige Isabella Huntzberger not Lori's little sister" Paige sighed sadly. Seeing this sad look in her eyes Lori flung a shoulder over her shoulder.

"You pull it off much better than I did anyway" Lori kissed her sisters cheek. Paige brightened and smiled her gleaming smile. Shira, who was still in shock, closed her mouth, which had dropped, and walked out to the awaiting limo. Paige and Lori shared a look.

"You are so dead" Lori said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R/R


	11. Party Time

A/N I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and you got everything you wanted. Here is the next instalment. For Brown-eyed-beauty Formula one is proper racing cars and I don't know if Ben Stanton is a real football player as I know nothing about football especially American football as I live in England. Sorry for the really bad spelling and grammar last chapter it was Christmas eve and I was too excited to proof read.

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction.

The party was in full swing. The world and his wife had turned out for the event of the year. The party was being held at the Angel Club in New York which was owned by the Stanton family so of course the party was free of charge. The club had been extravagantly decorated, the strobe lights flashing all the different colours, the dance floor permanently in use, food being restocked every 5 minutes. There was a large throne placed on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, presents were piled high around the 21 year old as she thanked the gift givers graciously. She wore a silk pink dress that ended at different parts of her knee and showed her bare shoulders. She still wore the Dolce and Gabbana watch that Mrs Stanton had given her earlier and the ring and necklace from Ben. She also now proudly displayed a priceless tiara from the family collection. Every Huntzberger girl was given a tiara on their 21st birthday it was the sign of woman hood. The surprise Michelle had been talking about earlier was certainly a surprise. It had turned out Vogue had decorated one side of their New York main office skyscraper with one of the pages with Lori on.

Lori was having a fabulous time. She had arrived in a Lamborghini on the arm of the man she loved, she felt gorgeous, all her friends and family surrounded her and she was finally able to say she was a woman. She was laughing at something Jenny had said when she saw two figures approaching her. She couldn't quite believe her eyes. The couple in question were a kind of recluse. They had bought their own private island, after winning a mega amount of money, and had retired there. They had no contact to the outside world only one telephone. Lori had only met them once but they weren't exactly the type of people you could forget in a hurry, Alessandro's parents.

"Lori, Congratulations" Mr. Colciago said as he hugged her tightly. Judging by the looks on Cally and Jenny's faces they were just as confused as she was.

"Um… Thanks Mr. Colciago" She pulled back and saw the two looking at her proudly.

"Your awfully thin for someone in your condition, dear" Mrs. Colciago spit out.

"Someone in my condition?" Lori asked looking towards Ben's table where he was sitting with his football buddies. He smiled at her and she weakly returned the smile.

"Yes dear, we were so proud when we heard we just had to come and congratulate you"

"I'm sorry I really have no idea what your talking about" Lori answered truthfully.

"Your pregnancy dear. Alessandro told us you two were expecting a little bundle of joy. We didn't expect it until after you two had been married but never the less. We couldn't be happier for you" Mr. Colciago rubbed her flat stomach, gaining some weird expressions from around the room especially her family.

"HE TOLD YOU WHAT?" Lori asked panicking. Some gasps were heard around the room.

"He told us about the pregnancy. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem. First of all I am most definitely NOT pregnant. Secondly your son and I broke up 4 months ago and I have a new boyfriend now" She beckoned for Ben to come over, which he quickly did, he wrapped his arm around Lori's waist and extended his hand towards the perplexed couple. While they shook hands Lori saw an unwanted person smirking at her from the bar. She excused herself from the group and stormed towards Alessandro. When she got there she forcefully grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closest available room, slamming the door behind her. They remained silent for a few minutes. Alessandro had taken a pew on a table and Lori was rubbing her shoulders over by the window.

"Why did you tell them I was pregnant?" she asked calmly though she was fuming inside.

"I wanted to give them some good news while I worked on getting you back" he replied clasping his sweating hands together.

"Oh you are unbelievable. You really think that I'm going to go back with you?" Lori asked not believing what she had just heard.

"I hoped that over time you would come round to your senses and leave that idiotic football player and come back to a real man"

"Don't you even dare!" she said raising her voice.

"He's a waste of space"

"Ben never threw me down the stairs 3 times. Ben never slit my wrists of held a knife to my throat and you want to know what the best thing is? He would do everything in his power to protect me, I love him and he loved me which is more than I can say for our relationship" Lori asked slightly crying now. She groaned when she heard shocked gasps from outside the room.

"Come now. They were one off's I was mad and you knew I was incredibly sorry after"

"Maybe"

"Maybe? Look what they have turned you into. All we need to do is get this yucky blonde hair back to brunette and get you some more green contacts and everything will go back to how it was" He said standing close to her.

"You know Alessandro there is something I have wanted to do for years now" she said playing along.

"What would that be?" he asked with a smug look on his face thinking that she was coming back to him.

"This" she said rubbing her hands up and town his torso then quickly removing him and slamming them into his face. He immediately toppled backwards and grabbed onto his nose. Trying not to smile she stepped over his body and stared down at him.

"Now get out of my party, life and business or I'll have the Yale football team throw you out" She turned and flung the door open. Her family, friends and Ben all had sadden and shocked looks on their faces and some of the girls had even been crying heavily judging by the black mascara running down their faces. Lori rolled her eyes and walked past them, some of them followed some of them too shocked to move. She made her way to the bar and ordered a shot. She saw Ben, Cally and Jenny appear at her sides.

"Was all that stuff you said in there true?" Cally asked gently as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Every last bit" Lori said taking the shot perfectly.

"Lori I'm sorry…"

"Guys don't be. It happened, it's in the past and that's were its staying." she said "Now this is a party not a funeral so I want all those sad looks off your faces and happy looks back on. Cally, Jenny go and dance I'll be with you in a minute" she told them. Reluctantly they did as they were told and quickly found two hot young guys to keep them company.

"You Okay?" Ben asked as he shrugged his jacket off and placed it round her shoulders.

"I'm fine. He was a waste of space anyway" She said placing the glass back on the bar and kissing him. "Now c'mon lets dance" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the lively crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 hours later two blondes stumbled into the apartment building. Holding hands, kissing and laughing. After their brief talk they had gotten hammered and were sure that their hangovers would beat world records the next morning. They ran to the elevator and got in with some elderly rich residents. Ben pushed Lori against the elevator mirror and wrapped his arms around her. They started to make out when they heard tutting noises from the other occupants. Laughing, they broke apart and waited until the others had left the lift before resuming their previous activities. They burst out into Ben's penthouse and still laughing went into the bedroom where they promptly fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW 


	12. Celebrity Homes

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I was watching cribs when this chapter came to me so the pool is a Tony Hawk's pool + Hugh Hefner's pool and the attic is the Mariah carey Moroccan themed room for anyone who has seen these cribs. R.R

Ten months later….

Lori sat in a VIP room at the airport. She was waiting for Ben to arrive back in Connecticut after a week away playing football in Florida. They hadn't seen each other for 3 months as she had been away filming Charlie's Angels 3 in Hollywood. She had arrived back the day after he had left. Their relationship was stronger than ever and they knew their parents were eagerly anticipating the day they would announce their engagement. Yesterday Lori had been the most stressed person to walk the earth as she had been given the job of moving all of Ben's stuff and hers into their brand new, and first, $7 million mansion in Connecticut. She hadn't been off the phone all day yesterday to the removal company and then when she finally thought she had finished speaking to them her phone rang again with another problem. By the end of the day she was so worn out she went over to Ben's parents house and stayed the night which Ben's brothers loved.

So here she sat now surrounded by the other footballers girlfriends. She closed her eyes and dreamed of Ben's face when she was awoken by her phone telling her that she had a new text message. She took it out and saw that it was Logan telling her that her mother wanted her to visit her to talk about the Christmas eve fashion show. It was one week away. She had already bought everyone's presents before she left now all she had to do was wrap them. She was about to reply when she felt a strong pair of arms circle her waist and a head rest on her shoulder. She knew immediately who it was.

"Ben!" She said excitedly. "I missed you" she said smiling and kissing him passionately. Normally this would gain some attention but everyone in the room was at this point making out with their significant other.

"I missed you too" he said kissing her back. He broke away and picked up his sport bag, which he had dropped, then he grabbed tightly onto Lori's hand and led her towards the car park. He had realised while she was away that he didn't want to spend another moment of his life without her and so when passing a jewellery shop in Florida had bought a $1.5 million engagement ring. All he had to do was ask her father and he would be all set except for finding the courage to actually ask her.

20 minutes later the electric gates slid open and Lori drove up the hill and parked her car in one of the 5 occupied garages. They had spent about a month looking for the perfect house and had been unsuccessful until they found this house. It was a masterpiece. 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, gym, 2 offices and a pool house, which Lori had converted into a games room while Ben was away for a Christmas present for him. But what had really persuaded them to buy the house was the pool and the attic. The glass double doors led out into an underground cavern where a heated pool lay. Steps from the cavern led up to a balcony and off to the side a big waterfall tumbled down into another outside pool. If you went down another flight of stairs there was a glass window where you could see the legs of the swimmers dangling. The attic wasn't really an attic but more of a sun room. It was a circular shaped room with full length windows on one half of the circle with sofas that lay around the windows in a perfect curve. It was more than they could hope for.

They walked through into the living room which was filled with brown cardboard boxes mostly marked Lori- Clothes. Ben was actually surprised by how many clothes she had but then again this was Lori. He dropped his bag at the door and went to look around his new house. He just new this was the house where his children would live. After a tour around he went back into the living room where Lori was now leaning over a catalogue looking at house furniture. Then it suddenly struck him that none of the boxes were actually filled with furniture except the odd lamp. Which meant only one thing Lori would drag him shopping.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give me reviews it's the holidays! 


	13. Comfy couches and blonde knowledge

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter isn't very eventful but I wanted to have some fun. Please R/R

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction

"What do you think of this one?" asked Lori. Ben looked over where she was standing and saw her looking at yet another couch. It was large corner shaped couch in chocolate brown with cream and white cushions lined along it. Ben sighed they had already bought a few tables, a gorgeous king sized 4 poster bed, some kitchen appliances (which Ben knew would never be used as Lori didn't have the faintest idea of where the food was kept never mind how to cook it) and a few large screen plasma TV's.

"Yeah, it's nice" he replied. She turned and looked at him.

"That's what you said about the last 6"

"Well you must like one better" she said walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him bambi eyes.

"Lori, I'm a guy I really don't care" He said. Noticing the sad look on her face he added;

"But let's try them out and see" He walked backwards, Lori still attached to his waist, until he reached the edge of the couch he toppled over the edge and landed on the couch with Lori underneath him he was being careful not to put his full weight onto her fragile body. She laughed and kissed him passionately.

"Oh I definitely like this one the best" He smirked. He crawled off her and reached out his hand to help her up. 

"Great! Now give Lori the plastic" she patronised. He smiled sarcastically at her and handed her his black card from the back pocket of his jeans. She handed it to the assistant and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck.

"I love you" she said still laughing.

"As crazy as I am I love you too"

"Ok, now onto tables and chairs" Lori beamed. Ben groaned and fell back onto the couch. Lori only laughed and made her way over to the garden section.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 hours later they pulled into their new house. It always amazed Ben how much Lori could actually spend in so little time. She had managed to rack up a $150,000 bill but what was he complaining for, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it and if it made her happy then it was worth it. He stepped into his new house and still saw it was as chaotic as it had been when he left it. No-one had seen the house they had bought as they wanted to keep it a secret until all the furniture was set up. He dropped some bags onto the breakfast bar table ad walked to the phone. He saw that it was flashing which meant he had a message. He pressed the button to receive the message.

Hey Bro…. and Lori

Still cant get used to saying that. Anyway I've got a race tomorrow at the track and I was wondering If you two would be joining me. it's going to be the usual gang. Mom, Dad, Harry, friends ect ect. Well if you two aren't too busy having sex ring me back to let me know.

BEEP the message ended. His older brother, Matthew, owned his own Formula one driving team and he was quite a talented driver. He saw Lori re-enter the room with a bottle of J2o, which she had become addicted to during filming Charlie's Angels, she looked around at the array of furniture boxes she kept making faces at the complicated instructions. She was so cute when she was confused.

"Hey Lori"

"Hmmm?" she replied, throwing the instructions behind her.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Ummm….. I have a photo shoot at 3 but other than that no why?" she asked this time looking up at him.

"Well Matthew wants to know if we want to go watch the race tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Sure what time?"

"I don't know. I'll ring him now" Ben said as he picked up the phone and dialled the number. A moment later a male's voice answered.

"Hey Bro. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah I did what time is the race"

"4:30"

Ben shouted the time to Lori who nodded her approval. Ben told Matthew he would be there then hung up. As soon as he did the intercom buzzed which meant that someone was at the gates. Seeing that Lori hadn't moved he slid off the stool and spoke into the intercom.

"Mr. Stanton. The furniture van had arrived. Would you like me to let them through?" asked a guard at the other end.

"Yeah, thanks Tom"

"No problem Mr. Stanton"

A few minutes later 5 men burst through the door carrying an assortment of boxes. Once they had brought in all the boxes, an hour later, Ben thanked them and tipped them a hundred dollars. Another hour had passed and Ben had managed to assemble the large bed in his and Lori's room. It was now 10pm and he lay in bed, in only his boxers, flicking through the channels on the TV opposite. He finally found a channel that had just started playing The Italian Job 2 he threw the remote down onto the floor where Coco and Rex, a husky Lori had bought him, slept. After about 5 minutes Lori entered wearing a pair of Ben's boxers and a pink tank top. Her apple laptop was tucked under her arm. She climbed into the bed and made herself comfortable by laying a head on Ben's chest and snuggling up to him. She opened the laptop and went on to check her emails. After 5 minutes she shut the laptop and put it down onto the floor. She cuddled up close to him, lifted her leg over his and draped her arm over her stomach.

"This is nice" Lori said tracing circles on his stomach.

"It certainly is. Look how hot Charlize Theron is." he answered. Lori playfully slapped him and he feigned hurt. For the rest of the night they watched films until it reached 1am and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ben I'll meet you at the track at 4:30" Lori yelled from the doorway. He grunted in return and Lori rolled his eyes. He was playing on his play station even though he was supposed to be setting up furniture. It was 10am and Lori was being picked up to be taken to the race track so she could do some promotional shots for Charlie's Angels. From outside she heard the beep of a horn, she picked up her bag and looked at the mess in the mirror. She hadn't gotten up until 9:30 and had rushed to get ready. She had threw on a blue juicy sweat suit, messily tied her platinum weave into a bun and hadn't bothered putting any makeup on. They would do it for when she got there. Her publicist had rung last night and told her that the shoot would take place at the race track so Ben and Lori had agreed to meet there. She stepped out into the beaming sunlight and clambered into a black SUV. She saw the two other Charlie's Angels sitting patiently in the car. Chloe Grimed was a gorgeous brunette. She had piercing green eyes and she was playing Dylan. Parise Greenspan was a stunning African- American with mysterious brown eyes she was playing Alex and so of course Lori played Natalie.

"Hey guys" Lori said, leaning back into the comfortable leather.

"Hey" they replied in unison.

"Nice place you got there" Chloe remarked.

"On the outside but inside it's total chaos. Ben was supposed to be assembling furniture but instead was playing on his play station this morning"

They all laughed. To Lori these two girls were like her second Jenny and Cally, who had now been adopted, just as fun and lively. They had gotten on like a house on fire when they were in Hollywood. They had all lived in this big Beverly Hills mansion during filming and the three had been inseparable. For the rest of the journey they caught up on the latest events and enjoyed each others company again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just move a little to the right… perfect" requested the photographer. Lori, Chloe and Parise were sitting on the hood of a Ferrari in outfits that revealed a lot. They were wearing red jumpsuits with the tops undone so you could see the bikini's underneath. Their makeup was perfect and not a hair was out of place on their perfect little heads. There were a lot of people surrounding them not just the entourage but the race teams. They had all come early to make sure the cars were working and what the track conditions were like. But none of them, well none of the men, could concentrate on what they were doing. Their eyes were transfixed on the 3 beauties only a few yards away.

"Ok that's great were all done here. Once we can get them blown up and onto boards we are all done. The premier is next week in Hollywood, I'll ring you with the details. Good job girls." trailed the producer. Thank god for that Lori thought to herself. It had taken 6 hours to do all the photos. They each had to pose for about 20 photographs and had to do about 40 together so the producers could choose the best ones.

"See you guys at the premier" Lori waved as she came out of the trailer. She had gotten changed into a pair of jeans, a Chloe top and matching bag. She made her way over to the Stanton camp, gaining wolf whistles on the way, which she just rolled her eyes at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige and Lori sat in directors chairs, sipping J20's, opposite where a group of about 10 men were fussing round one of the cars. It was 20 minutes before the race began and something hadn't been working properly in the engine.

"Do you think we should tell them what they are doing is wrong?" asked Paige. Despite having their blonde moments Paige and Lori were actually very intelligent especially when it came to cars. One summer they had gone on holiday together and had taken a course in race car driving. The only reason they had paid attention was because the instructor was hot but nevertheless they had learnt everything about cars and had never forgotten it. "yeah probably" Lori whispered back. She saw one of the engineers scratch his head in frustration and decided to help.

"I wouldn't put that in there if I were you" Lori directed towards another engineer who was about to place something in the engine.

"And why not little girl?" he sneered. What could a stupid socialite know about cars? He thought to himself.

"Ok first of all I am not a little girl I am 21 years old and secondly if you put that in your engine the traction will cut out and the breaks will fail" she stated taking another swig from the bottle. All the men, including Ben, turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"How do you know that?" asked the same engineer that only a minute ago had patronised her.

"Paige why don't you explain?" Lori said turning to her fake brunette sister.

"Why thank you Lori" they laughed and hugged each other.

"Well one summer we went on this amazing holiday to Italy, which our dad paid for, and the nice people at Ferrari trained us on how to be race car drivers. Hey Lori. Do you remember how hot that instructor was?"

"Who could forget. He had a gorgeous ass" they both laughed.

"I have been fixing race cars for 30 years do you really think I'm going to take advice off two idiotic girls?"

"Well if you want Matthew to live then yes. Matthew am I right in my assumption that you take the hammerhead corner at about 110 mph?"

"Ummm… yeah about that" he said with bewilderment on his face. Not only had his brother managed to get himself a blonde bombshell but she was clever as well.

"Well if you take the hammerhead corner at 110mph and you put that In the engine then you will most likely kill him. For example if he approaches the corner and that thing snaps the traction cables will snap which in turn will cut the brake cables" she finished.

"Oh" was all the now embarrassed engineer could say. They all returned back to work except Ben who stood with a look of amazement on his face. There was no way he was letting this one go. When she noticed him smiling at her she flashed him a dimpled smile and mouthed an I love you to him before returning to her conversation with Paige. Then he too carried on fixing the car.

"Paige I'm not telling him and if you do so help me God I will deny all relation to you" Lori whispered. Tomorrow Lori was going into hospital to have an operation to put metal plates into her ankle. While filming she had sprained her ankle and when she had visited her doctor they had advised her to have the operation as she had broken her ankle one too many times. She had agreed but hadn't told anyone but Paige. She would have told Ben but he had an important game coming up and she didn't want to un-necessarily worry him and stress him out.

"and what are you going to tell him when you are gone for two days because your in hospital recovering?"

"I'll just tell him I'm going to a friends house in Miami and wont be back for a few days" Lori made up off the top of her head.

"Just so you know I 100 don't agree with this not telling him" Paige glared at her.

"Just so you know I 100 don't care" Lori finished and took another bottle of J20 and taking a big swig.

A.N Please, please, please, please, please, please R/R. Oh and if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen please tell me and I will try to get them into the story if possible. 


	14. Football fields and unwanted surprises

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I got caught up in new year which by the way I hope everyone had a good time. I owe some credit to Brown-eyed-beauty for giving me a suggestion for this chapter so thank you. Can you do me a favour and give me marks out of ten for each of these names. R/R P.S If any of u r into OTH I posted a new story that includes Lori so check it out and review.

Paris, Sienna, Reece, Cameron and Riley (riley, boy)

Lori sat nervously in the waiting room. She had checked into a normal hospital instead of a private one so she would be less easy to find. Most of the other people In the waiting room were giving her stares and one guy in particular was undressing her with his eyes. She always rubbed the ring Ben had given her when she was nervous and now was one of those times. Paige was sitting next to her reading an old copy of Vogue. Lori studied her younger sister. She really did suit dark brown hair she had recently been on holiday with her friends and had tanned well. Her blue eyes stood out against the darker skin. Lori decided to take her mind off her pending operation.

"So what's going on with you and Cameron?" Lori asked referring to Paige's on/off boyfriend who she had been on holiday with. Paige was like the female version of Logan before he met Rory. She could never make her mind up if she wanted to commit or if she wanted to be a free spirit. Paige sighed and threw the magazine back onto the table and rubbed her face.

"To be honest I really don't know" she admitted.

"Well what's confusing you? I mean I've seen you together. He cant keep his eyes off you"

"I know, I know. I'm just not sure if I want to settle down yet"

"Paige your 18 you might as well give it a try if you don't you'll never know" Lori told her.

"Miss. Huntzberger we're ready for you now" said a nurse. Lori hugged Paige and then followed the nurse into a prep room. Paige watched as her sister went into the room alone. She could tell how nervous she was and she shouldn't have to face it alone. So she exited the hospital, got into her Porsche and drove off to a certain destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige slammed her car door shut and made her way into the football field. She got to the field and saw the team practicing hard. She saw Ben in his shirt, number 44 Lori had one to match. The coach called a 5 minute break and the team made their way over to the bench. Ben hadn't seen her yet. She walked across the field, in her Jimmy Choo's, and over to the bench. Some of the guys saw her approaching and wolf whistled at her. On a normal day she would have flashed them a million dollar smile but today however she had to get something out of her way.

"Paige?"

"That's my name don't wear it out" Paige said quickly. Lori was going to kill her.

Ben laughed lightly and took a drink from his sport bottle.

"So was there a reason you're here or did you just want to watch?" Ben asked.

"You can watch me anytime babe" one of the players said which made her smile.

"As much as I would truly love to I'm here about Lori"

Panic immediately spread across Ben's face as he pictured all the bad things that could have happened to her while she was visiting her friend.

"Where did she tell you she was going today?" Paige asked taking a seat in-between Ben and another player.

"She told me she was going to visit a friend why?" Ben asked confused.

"Well that's not exactly true"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked getting more anxious by the second. By now everyone, including the coach, was listening.

"Umm. Well, she is so gonna kill me for this, she's In hospital" Paige blurted out.

"WHAT?" Ben said getting to his feet.

"She's having an operation"

"On what?"

"Well a few months ago she sprained her ankle badly and they said they could perform an operation to put metal plates in her foot to stop It breaking so easily" Paige watched the reaction on Ben's face change from shock into concern and worry.

"Where is she?"

"Connecticut general"

"Why isn't she at Connecticut private?"

"She didn't want to be found" Paige answered feeling guilty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lori woke up in a strange bed in a strange room. She glanced left and looked at the clock 3pm. It all came back to her after she had followed the nurse she had been prepped and had been put under anaesthesia. 5 hours later she had woken up. Wait 5 hours the doctor said that it would take a maximum of 3. She pressed a button and moments later a doctor entered.

"Ah Miss. Huntzberger you're awake. I would like to have a chat with you about surgery" he shut the door and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. He flipped open a chart and studied it before looking up at her.

"My, my, my you do have a colourful medical record. It says here when you lived in Italy you came in 3 times with cracked ribs, were admitted into rehabilitation for anorexia and came in with slit wrists" Lori looked anywhere at the doctor. She could remember the night when Alessandro had slit her wrists all to well.

"I was messed up and missed my family that's all" More like Alessandro was messed up Lori thought to herself.

"Yes well. Anyway I'm sure your wondering why the surgery took so long" Lori nodded and the doctor continued. "Well while we were putting the plates in place we accidentally cut a major blood vessel. You lost a lot of blood but we did manage to repair the damage. You will need to come in every few weeks to make sure all is well but other than that everything is fine. May I ask you something miss?"

Still shocked by the recent announcement Lori nodded slowly.

"How long has It been since you beat the anorexia?" the doctor asked softly.

"About a year. Why?" Lori asked not sure where this was leading.

"Just make sure you don't slip into that pattern again. I hope you don't take offence to this but the other doctors and I couldn't help but notice that your ribs are beginning to slightly show" Lori reached down and ran a hand up and down her ribs. He was right.

"Thanks for the advice but I'm great."

"Well that's all then I'll come and check on you later and hopefully you should be out by tomorrow morning. We'll try to keep the press at bay and throw them off. I explained the situation to your family and at first they were outraged and threatened to sue but I think they have calmed down now" the doctor laughed.

"Wait. You said they don't you mean she as in my sister" Lori asked.

"Well yes but your boyfriend, his family, yours and their partners are all waiting in the family room. We had to move them, they were causing quite the stir. After all you don't have 2 pro basketball players, a football player, a talk show host, 2 newspaper writers and the richest man in the world in your hospital everyday" The doctor laughed once again before exiting the room and making his rounds.

Oh God, this was going to be fun. I'm going to kill that sister of mine Lori thought as she grabbed the crutches from the chair and got dressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey" Ben said as he entered the room. Lori was sitting in a chair and had her foot, which was in a cast, resting on a stool.

"Hey" Lori replied too afraid to look at him. An awkward moment of silence followed.

"Why didn't you tell me Lori?" Ben asked sitting on the stool so he could look her in the eyes.

"I knew you had a game coming up and I didn't want to worry you and stress you out" Lori said still avoiding his gaze.

"Lori I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to care for you but how can I when you keep things like this from me?" Ben asked slightly raising his voice.

"I'm sorry Ben" she said as a few tears trickled down her face.

"That's ok. Just promise me you'll tell me something this important when it come up no matter what it is"

"Deal" Lori breathed out. She had been holding her breath. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"So how badly does that thing hurt?" he asked gesturing towards her foot.

"Hurts like hell" she replied before they started laughing. Two by two each family member and their friends came traipsing in with gifts. There was some advantages to this then.

A.N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R.R I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. PS WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NAMES PARIS, SIENNA, REECE, CAMERON, RILEY? 


	15. Dating Charlie's Angels

A.N Thanks for the reviews. This chapter included the movie premier and clips from the film described. They are the ones in italics so you can skip them if you want. Please, Please R/R I am open to suggestions.There will be some direct quotes from Charlie's Angels; Full Throttle as well and some scenes may sound familiar. 

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen to warm up the crowd before the big game please give a huge welcome to the three newest Charlie's Angels, Chloe Grimed, Parise Greenspan and the heiress that is Lori Huntzberger!" The crowd went wild. Tonight was the LA Lakers Vs. Chicago Bulls. To publicise the upcoming movie their publicists had arranged for them to warm up the crowd and show the trailer for Charlie's Angels. From where Lori, Chloe and Parise had been standing on the sidelines they walked on to court, grabbing microphones off a helper.

"Hey guys how are you all doing tonight?" Chloe said down the microphone. Once again the crows went wild as they all shouted back their answers.

"Ok so I know your all here for the game but there is one major question we need to ask you. If your rooting for the Lakers scream now" Lori shouted as she held the microphone to the crowd for emphasis. They erupted into applause. "Well it's good to know my brothers have good support" Lori laughed.

"And if your rooting for the Chicago Bulls make some noise" Parise added. The other side of the court burst out into applause trying to match the Lakers side.

"Well you probably all know about the Charlie's Angels film coming out next week right?" Everyone in unison shouted yes and some men wolf whistled.

"Well being the nice girls that we are we decided to give you a little taster"

"So here it is the first trailer of Charlie's Angels 3: Devil in Disguise" Lori shouted still smiling at the same time. The lights dimmed and the large screen lit up, everyone quietened down as they waited for it to appear.

Once upon a time there were 3 girls.

Alex- a clip showed of Parise playing high class polo.

Dylan- A clip of Chloe being dragged away into a police car sticking her tongue out as she went.

And Natalie- This time the clip showed Lori being a cheerleader at a pep rally and making a fool of herself while several guys stared at her.

Who grew up to make the world in a better place. Chloe Grimed, Parise Greenspan and Lori Huntzberger star as Charlie's Angels in the 3rd epic instalment. And they aren't taking any prisoners.

A few clips from the film flashed on screen. One where Lori had a dangerous fight scene and one where she jumped off a cliff into the clear blue water at the bottom. 2 with Chloe in and another 2 with Parise in.

So why not jump on board and help them along with their mission. what's the worst that could happen?.

The film ended with one of the pictures of them posing on the car with the Charlie's Angels title above them.

The screen blanked and the lights went up. Immediately murmurs spread through out the stadium most telling their friends they would be going to see that film.

"And to celebrate this our lovely girls have agreed to take one lucky fan out to dinner" said a voice over the speakers. Lori shot a glance at Chloe and Parise who seemed just as confused. They didn't agree to this, did they? "Each Angel has been assigned a seat and when I call out that number I want the owner of that seat to come down and stand by his/her angel" said the voice over the speaker.

"ROW G SEAT 33, you have the pleasure off Miss. Grimed" Chloe looked scared as a middle aged man came running down the steps, he had his shirt off and had painted the La Lakers on his stomach, his wife didn't look to pleased. When he reached centre court he wrapped an arm around Chloe and sipped his beer.

"ROW L SEAT 19, you have the company of Miss. Greenspan" Lori watched as a boy about their age sprang up from his seat, knocked knuckles with his buddies and walk casually down the stairs.

"Well Ladies and Gents we have one more angel left who will it be?" Lori was getting nervous, what if she got some old guy or worse a 2 year old.

"The lucky winner is ROW S SEAT 2" A middle aged guy sat up and clasped his hands together, looked up and thanked God. He had glasses on, high trousers and braces. He sprinted down the stairs and made his way over to Lori. When he reached her he bent down on one knee and pulled a Haribo sweet ring out of his pocket.

"I love you!. Marry me and have my children. We can call them George and Susan" He looked up at her in adoration, tears brimming in his murky brown eyes. Oh Great, I get a nut Lori thought to herself. She could see Lucas and Nathan in fits of laughter and Ben tying to control his laughter. Then she saw her publicist trying to stifle a laugh as well. She was going to kill him.

She looked back down at the man/ boy before her who was now properly crying.

"Let's just see how the first date goes" She said which made the crowds burst into hysterics. He wiped the tears of joy which had fallen, put the ring back in his pocket and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs. Security immediately ran over and pried his fingers from around her knees. He was then carted off court. The speaker announced that the cheerleaders would be on court soon. So all the angels and their dates made their way off stage. She walked straight past the basketball team and straight towards her publicist.

"I am going to kill you" she stated.

"Come now dear, Lori would you be so evil?"

"Yes. First I'll take you into a dark alleyway. Then I will wrap my bare hands around your throat and squeeze until every molecule of oxygen has been squeezed out of your body. I'll dump you in a bin and leave" Everyone generally looked scared now. He gulped loudly and re-adjusted his collar.

"You've had time to think about that then?"

"I thought about it while some nut was clutching onto my legs and begging me to marry him"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Lori sat waiting in the long black limo. It was the night of the Charlie's Angels premier and most of Hollywood had turned out. Lori's brothers and their friends and girlfriends had also been invited. Up ahead Lori saw Chloe and her boyfriend exiting the limo and making their way down the red carpet. She looked amazing. In a simple pink dress she dazzled with diamonds hanging from her ears and from her neck. The driver signalled it was their turn and Ben grabbed Lori's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. The passenger door was opened by the driver and Ben stepped out he reached out and helped Lori out with him as well. The flashes were almost instant.

"Ben, Lori are you two getting married?"

"What are your plans for the…" one said but was quickly cut off by another.

"Miss. Huntzberger over here!" said a small voice to the left. Lori saw a small lady holding a microphone out towards her. She was about to be squashed by all the other paparazzi and so Lori went over to her.

"Hello Miss I am Fran thank you for taking the time to talk to me" the reporter names Fran said.

"It's my pleasure" Lori smiled.  
"What was it like working with Chloe Grimed and Parise Greenspan?" she thrust a tape recorder towards her.

"You know everyone says this but I love working with them. We had such a fun time while we were filming and they are like my substitute best friends now" Lori said truthfully, while pushing a piece of platinum hair out the way.

"How is your relationship with Ben Stanton?"

It's great, I love him so much and we just moved in together into this gorgeous house in Hartford and we just take each day as it comes" Once again Lori told the truth.

"Why did your relationship with Alessandro Colciago end?" Most of the media who had been listening inched their microphones closer to capture her every word.

"Sometimes things just don't work out and that was one of those times. I don't know about him but I was 20 years old and I didn't want to be married then and I'm still not ready for it now. He can say what he likes about our relationship but only we made the decision to end it"

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me Miss, all the best" Fran said before battling her way through the crowd and making her way back to her office to write up the story. She felt Ben's arm snake around her waist and she relaxed into a pose.

10 minutes later, after posing for more photos, the movie was starting. Lori was leaning into Ben and he had draped his arm over her bare shoulder. She looked along the row to see Rory and Logan, Brooke and Lucas and surprisingly Paige and Cameron cuddling and Nathan was already making out with his flavour of the week.

The opening shot was of a pretty normal bar. A blonde haired girl sat at the bar with a drink in one hand surrounded by guys.

"I mean he said he loved me but then I caught him in bed with that… that whore. But you guys like me right?" Slurred the blonde obviously drunk. The guys all nodded their heads furiously and the blonde laughed. These boots are made for walking by Jessica Simpson started playing in the background.

"Oh my god I Love this song" the blonde screamed. She slammed the drink on the bar then proceeded to get up on to the bar and dance seductively. Every red blooded male in the place turned to watch her.

Meanwhile at the back of the club a brunette and a black haired girl had come up from he basement and were carrying a prisoner.

"Get off the babysitter, Daddy's home" said the brunette to no-one in particular as they made their way to the door. The blonde who had heard the saying in her ear piece got off the bar as the song ended. She laughed and made her excuses and followed the other girls. She was almost out the door when a man approached her and asked for her number. She smiled apologetically and tried to block his view from seeing the two other girls and the prisoner escaping. Too later, the man had raised the alarm. Everyone in the bar pulled guns from somewhere and aimed them at the now three girls.

"Get 'em!" shouted a drunk man from the back.

"Yeah right!" shouted the black haired girl. The all took the 'ass kicking' pose and were ready for action. The room erupted and the men charged at them.

Two guys approached the blonde smirking. The blonde rolled her eyes and punched them in the face without even a second thought. They collapses backwards and she placed one foot on them, smiling. She then proceeded to do a back flip and kicked three other people in the stomach like a bowling ball knocks down pins. By this time the other two stunning beauties had taken down some other men as well. They ran as fast as they could out the door.

"Why can't we leave a bar normally instead of being chased by 50 armed men?" the brunette complained. The ran over to a bridge and looked down into an awaiting speed boat at the bottom. They stripped of their clothes revealing Bikini's, stood on the ledge and jumped.

The rest of the film was just as spectacular. Ben's favourite scene was when Lori was hitting on a 'geek'

The three girls were now sitting in a hospital waiting room. Their faces were hidden behind large newspapers. A group of orderlies rounded the corners. All had glasses, high trousers and were talking animatedly about a comic book convention happening this weekend.

The three girls took down their newspapers and looked straight at them.

"Bingo" said the blonde named Natalie (Lori)

"You said it Nat, now go do your stuff" said the brunette, Alex, before returning to her paper. Natalie did a double take.

"Why me I did it last time?" Natalie complained, furrowing her brow.

"You know the rules. Blondes with blondes, brunettes with brunettes and black hair with black hair"

Natalie sighed "Fine, 10am?"

"10am" they repeated. The blonde rose and made her way over to the orderlies.

"Hi, I'm Chloe" she said batting her eyelashes. They stopped talking and stared at her. Doing his best to look suave and sophisticated he replied;

"Why hello there. I'm Daniel" he said sticking out his hand which she shook.

"Are you guys doctors?" she asked knowing full well they weren't. They gave each others looks before nodding.

"Wow, that Is so cool. I just wanted to say what an inspiration you are. I admire you so much" the blonde smiled once again/

The next thing was Natalie shoving the guy named Daniel into a tiny janitors closet. They were pushed tightly together and she was giggling. He squirted some freshener into his mouth and leaned forwards. Before he got any closer, if that was possible, she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not yet, I don't want to ruin the moment" She ran one hand over his chest while using the other hand to life his wallet out of his back pocket. She successfully gained it and un-noticeably slipped it into her coat pocket.

"Okay I'm ready" she said straightening up. He beamed and leaned forward . Just as their lips were about to make contact a phone rang dead on 10am.

She checked her phone and frowned.

"I have to go my girlfriends need me" She opened the door and slipped out.

"Bye" she waved before running off down the corridor. He stood in amazement and straightened himself out before going off to tell his friends about the amazing 'make out session' he had just had with a hot blonde.

The rest of the movie was filled with car chases, surfing scenes and lots of fight scenes. When it ended the screen went black before starting to play ' Anyway you want it' by Journey and them starting to wash a car in scantily clad outfits.

Lori Huntzberger

Flashed on screen with the out-takes. The funniest one was the janitors closet scene when she pushed him in and banged her head on the shelf and started laughing. There were lots of funniest ones including one where the three girls were arguing about whether African was a language or not.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R/R


	16. The worst date in history

A.N This chapter was sooooo much to write. It is just a laugh and nothing much happens but it will be setting up for future chapters. Thanks to brown-eyed-beauty who suggested Script writing as a career choice after reading the last chapter. I don't' own any characters associated with this fan fiction. R/R

Lori arrived back at her mansion following a dreadful date with the Charlie's Angels winner who she leaned was called 'Greg'. It was possibly the worst 'date' in the history of the universe.

She dropped her bag and coat at the door and walked through into the living room where at least 20 avid sports fans were screaming at the TV, just where she left them 4 hours ago. She sighed and walked over the couch before sliding over the back and landing on Ben's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her back to stop her from falling but still paid no real attention to her. Sensing this she tried to get his attention.

"Do you want to hear about my date?" No response. She would have to use better techniques.

"So at the end of out date he gave me a long passionate kiss and I didn't even push him away. He's a great kisser" Still no response. She would have to resort to drastic measures.

"I'm Pregnant" still no response only grunts at the TV. This was an emergency.

"I spent half a million on your credit card and crashed your Aston Martin"

"WHAT?" he yelled. Finally.

"I'm just joking. If you would pay attention to me every now and then I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures"

"Ok, I'm sorry. How did it go?" he asked his full attention now on her but only because the break was on.

"Well his name is Gregory Kyle Terry Jordan or as his friends call him Greg. He's 32 years old was born in Atlanta but moved to Connecticut because his job demanded that he move about the country. He used to have brown hair but highlighted it because he read in a magazine that it was all the rage and it turned all the girls on. He has had 3 girlfriends and each one left him for one of his friends. He asked me to marry him 3 times and when I was too shocked to answer he took my silence as a yes and immediacy began making plans. We are getting married on September 18th because that's his favourite day, there will be approximately 30 people there, most his family, the Beatles greatest hits will be played all night long and we are going to be honeymooning in a campsite in Texas" By this time Ben and most of the others in the room were in hysterics.

"Oh and it doesn't stop there. He isn't really into blondes prefers red heads so he bought me a bottle of red hair dye. After seeing me in Charlie's Angels he decided I would look good as a red head. He wants 3 children although he was hoping they wouldn't inherit my blonde hair. He wants 2 boys and 1 girl, Stewart, Angus and Martha. He wants to call them that because his grandparents were called that and he greatly loved them so when they died on November 14th he vowed that his future children would be named after them. Then he went on to talk about how he disagreed with me starring in movies and going out with my friends because I should stay at home and take care of them night and day although he did say how incredibly hot I looked in that movie and wished it was him in that closet with me. And that was just the first hour the worst was yet to come" 

Now most of the guys were in hysterics including her 3 brothers and cousins as well as the rest of the Lakers and Connecticut football team.

"So after we left the burger bar he took me to meet his parents. John and Margaret Jordan who have been married for 35 years and waited for 3 before having Greg then having their other son Mark, who seemed completely normal. So I met his parents and then he announced that we were engaged, to which Margaret jumped up in tears, welcomed me to the family and told me how happy she was that her family and immediately got a pen and paper out and wrote down names to send invitations out to all the while Greg stared at me with this great big smile on his face. So after another hour of wedding plans his sane brother reminded them that I have a boyfriend to which Greg said ' well now she has me she doesn't need him' while grabbing onto my hand removing my ring and placing it into my pocket while grabbing my ass at the same time. So while his mother and father made plans he dragged me off to his bedroom. His star wars themed bedroom, he has card board cut-outs of Luke Skyscraper"

"Skywalker" someone interjected while rubbing tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Right and that guy with the breathing problem. So I make my excuses to the bathroom where I put in an emergency call to Paige. I made my way back to his bedroom where he is sprawled across his bed in his y-fronts and so he says to me 'how about we make a head start on those kids?' I nearly passed out when my cell phone rang and I pretended that Paige needed me desperately. So he insists that he come and drop me off. So for another hour he talks about how since the first time he saw me he was in love with me and he knew someday he would meet me and I would fall instantly in love with me. So then he goes on to talk about when we get married that I'll have to give up my inheritance because he wants normal kids not spoiled brats. So by now we have arrived here and we get out and he plants one on me and let me tell you it was worse than when I made out with that girl when I was drunk. And then he hailed a taxi and off he went" By now everyone was rolling around the floor in hysterics practically wetting themselves. Even her grandfather, Elias, seemed to find it funny. It was possibly the worst night of her life and here they were in fits of laughter. She heard her phone ring from the hallway.

"Coco! Bring mommy her bag" a minute later Coco appeared with Lori's bag in her teeth. It was a trick Lori was particularly proud of. She saw the called ID stated the number was unknown so she flipped it open and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi Greg" she said loudly so the room could hear. "How did you get this number?"

"Oh you went into my bag while I was in the bathroom Okay"

"Your mom wants to get together to talk about china patterns next week does she?"

"No I don't think that's possible my boyfriend wouldn't agree" Lori tried to break gently to no avail.

"Oh you'll kick his ass will you? You do know who he is right?"

"Yes, that's him. Oh you can take him on can you. Oh you studied Karate for 2 months did you? No I didn't know that about you, you left that bit out"

"I know and to think I was going to marry you without knowing that"

"Oh we're still getting married are we? And you've come up with another name? No I haven't used the hair dye yet I think I'll stick with blonde I tried the whole dying my hair thing it wasn't really me. Oh blonde's remind you of Paris Hilton do they? Oh you think I look like Paris Hilton do I?"

"Well I have to go now Greg. Thanks for the date"

"No Greg I'm not going to marry you. Okay I'm sorry I know I broke your heart. I have to go now Bye"

"Oh My God"

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R/R Reviews are like my oxygen! 


	17. Life's a Beach

A/N I have no idea about football let alone American football so lets just say there is a Connecticut football team and they are like the top of the league. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!  
I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction.

It was New Year's eve and Lori and Ben were spending it in the Caribbean. Since the release of Charlie's Angels offers had been flooding in. She had agreed to 3 and was still thinking about the others. She was doing a season on the O.C and a few episodes on Desperate Housewives. At the minute she was filming and ad for Abercrombie and Fitch swimwear. The ad would be shot in black and white and would be shot at a beach. She would re-create the surfing scene from Charlie's Angels, walk out of the sea, push her surfboard into the sand and drive off in a Ferrari. At first Lori had thought it was a bit silly seeing as she didn't say any slogans or anything but the British Director had explained to her that a picture or a 60 second advert was worth a thousand words.

"Cut. That's a rap people" shouted the director.

"Lori, darling that was stunning simply stunning it has been a pleasure working with such a beauty as yourself and I hope to work with you again" he trilled before kissing her on both cheeks. She smiled graciously and returned the compliment. Even she had to admit she looked great, but then spending an hour and a half in make-up would make you look amazing. They had made her hair into slight waves and applied thick black mascara and eyeliner which made her vibrant blue eyes stand out even though it was in black and white. She saw Ben standing a little way up from the camera crew and smiled at him as she saw him talking on the phone, probably getting the latest football scores. She bounded up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to separate their bodies but it was no use so he just ignored her and hoped she would go away. This was possibly the most important phone call he would ever have to make. After 5 minutes of being ignored Lori decided she would go and get changed and when she came back see if he noticed her.

Ben let out a relieved sigh as much as he loved having his girlfriend kiss him while wearing a very flattering bikini he didn't really want her to be around for this. He dialled a number on his cell and waited for someone to pick up.

"Huntzberger residence" said a posh maid at the other end of the line.

"Hello, I was wondering if it would be possible to speak with Mr. Huntzberger?" he asked into the phone. She agreed and after asking who was calling put him on hold while she found Mitchum.

"Ben, my dear boy How are you? Is Lori Okay?"

"Hello sir, I'm fine thank you and Lori is fine too"

"Good, good. Now what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't do this in person but there has been something I have wanted to ask you for a long time" "Well what is it?" he asked

"I wanted to ask for your daughters hand in marriage" he said quickly. An awkward moment of silence occurred before Mitchum spoke again.

"Well it's about time. I've been wondering when you were going to ask that. And as for your answer- yes. Welcome to the family"

"Well thank you sir but I don't even know if she is going to say yes yet"

"Oh I have no doubt in my mind about that. I've seen the way her eyes light up whenever someone mentions you and I've seen how you look at her when she thinks you aren't looking. Now I only have to ask that you take car of my daughter and make her happy"

"It's the only thing I want to do sir" he said a little embarrassed that Mr. Huntzberger had noticed the little looks he gave Lori.

"Well I wish you luck, though I know you wont need it and ring me tomorrow with the verdict. Goodbye" he said before hanging up, not bothering for a reply. He saw Lori making his way towards his and his hand instinctively went to his pocket where he felt the shape of a small box.

"Hey" he said taking his hand away and placing round her neck.

"Oh so you've finally decided to acknowledge me have you?" she asked playfully. He smiled sheepishly. "What was so important that caused you to ignore your incredibly hot girlfriend?" she laughed.

"Football scores" he said. She just laughed at him and grabbed onto the arm that was hung around her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Lori and Ben decided to take a walk along the beach. Lori looked breathtakingly beautiful in a pale yellow summer dress, with thin straps. Around her neck hung long beaded necklaces in an assortment of colours and she had white flip flops on. Their fingers were intertwined tightly and Ben could feel the cold of Lori's ring against one of his fingers. They found a spot under a palm tree and sat in silence staring out at the ocean.

"You know sometimes I wish my life was like that" she said gesturing out towards the ocean.

"How do you mean? he asked curiously.

"When the ocean is all calm and peaceful I wish my life was like that. Sometimes I just want to give It up. The fame, the money, the lifestyle and defiantly the paparazzi. I hate that they follow me around trying to get a picture I just want to be normal sometimes" she sighed and lay back into the sand.

"Yeah but then I know you and you would miss your black card too much"

"True" she laughed. Another 5 minutes of silence followed.

"Lori?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she asked while still lying in the sand with her eyes closed, just listening to the ocean.

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out. Her eyes shot up and she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What?" she asked.

"I've known for a while that I wanted to ask you to be my wife. I want to be the one that is the father of your- our children, I want to be the one that looks after you, I want to be the one that makes you smile and laugh, I want to be the one to comfort you when you cry but most of all I want to be the one that wakes up with you in the morning and I want to be the one that can be proud to say you're my wife" he said. By this time she had tears in her eyes.

"And I want to be the one that's your wife" she said happily.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well how can I refuse an offer like that?" she laughed and cried at the same time. He beamed and pulled out a box from his pocket. He handed it to her and she opened it and stared at the masterpiece which only made her cry even more. He took the box from her shaking hands and pulled out the ring. It was an oversized pink zirconia ring, that had been encrusted with diamonds around the zirconia stone and had been made out of platinum. As soon as he saw it he knew it would be perfect on her finger. He plucked it out the box and slid it onto her fragile finger. She leaned forward and they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple. They spent hours sitting on the beach that night thinking about what the future would bring before they returned to their hotel room and brought in the new year properly.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R.R 


	18. Epilogue

A/N So here it is the end. I wasn't really sure what to do after the last chapter and there was no way in hell I was writing the wedding so I decided to do the epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it meant a lot. If I get enough good reviews I might do a sequel so please tell me if you want one or not. Thanks.  
4 years later….

The two blondes exited the hospital shielding themselves from the blare of the paparazzi lights and screams. The girl tightly held the bundle close to her chest while the boy rested his hand on her back guiding her towards the black range rover. The boy opened the passenger door for her then when she was safely inside he himself climbed into the drivers side. Once inside the blacked out windows help to block the flashing camera lights although the shouts could still be heard. The engine started up and the boy carefully drove through the crowd of paparazzi and started on his way home.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ben not taking his eyes off the road.

"Tired" she answered with a yawn.

"I'm so proud of you honey" he said as he took a quick look at her and his new child.

"And for 7 hours of labour so you should be" she joked, she never lost her sense of humour. He laughed along with her being careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

After a short 20 minute drive they arrived at the wooden gates of their New Haven home. After their first child had been born their parents had insisted on buying them a new house closer to them so they could just 'drop by' whenever they wanted to see their grandchildren. Lori and Ben had tried to protest but to no avail and now they had grown to love the house.

When they stepped through the house doors they were instantly greeted by two young boys and a lot of animals. Cruz (pronounced Cruise) Cameron Stanton and Riley James Stanton where the first two children to be born into the Huntzberger- Stanton family. Cruz came along first and then 1 year later Riley came along. Now they would be joined by Sienna Paris Stanton. Cruz was identical to his father, Riley was a mixture of both Lori and Ben and although Sienna was only a few days old everyone had commented on how she was the spitting image of Lori.

"Mommy, where is she?" asked an excited Cruz.

"Baby Sister?" said a 2 year old Riley.

"Guys meet your new sister, Sienna" said Ben putting down the baby carrier so that 'his' boys could see. They looked at her for a moment before hugging both parents and running off to their playroom.

"Lori darling you look magnificent for someone who has just had a baby" said their Nanny and close friend, Heidi. Heidi engulfed Lori in a tight hug and wiped a tear away from her face before leaning down to get a look at Sienna.

"Welcome to the family little one" she said.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R.R 


End file.
